


Khione Mikasa Blue Fullbuster: Gray's younger sister

by romaa19



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dai Matou Enbu | Grand Magic Games Arc, F/M, Post-Dai Matou Enbu | Grand Magic Games Arc, Pre-Dai Matou Enbu | Grand Magic Games Arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 31,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romaa19/pseuds/romaa19
Summary: this story was first posted on my wattpad****************************************************************************************Khione Mikasa Blue Fullbuster. Gray Fullbuster's younger sister. Except this isn't an average story. Khione isn't the ice dragon slayer who falls in love with Natsu, nor is she a member of Fairy Tail.Her story begins the day she fell of the mountain when Deliora attacked. She ends up in a guild, and then another, makes friends along the way, and becomes S-Class. But her entire life, she lived in Gray's shadow. Until, of course, he disappears for seven years.But what happens when Fairy Tail's main members come back for the GMGs? Will Khione be able to prove herself, and get the revenge she's been waiting years for?*****DISCLAIMER******I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL JUST KHIONE!!!!! HIRO MASHIMA OWNS FAIRY TAILI ALSO DON'T OWN THESE PICTURES**********************************************Started: 8/27/16Finished: ----------------





	1. Shielded with Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this story on Wattpad. I got my A03 account on 1/21/2018 so I decided to post this story on here as well. If you find this story on Wattpad, it is mine. I did not copy that story. ALSO, THIS IS MY FIRST TIME USING AO3 SO DON'T JUDGE ME I DO NOT KNOW HOW TO USE THIS WEBSITE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5-year-old Khione Mikasa Blue Fullbuster gets thrown off of a mountain...and survives.

"Oni-chan! Oni-chan!" I yelled, my toddler feet trying to carry me as fast as I can. That was hard, with my shoulder length blue-black hair was covering my face. I searched around with my gray eyes. Gray-nii, my older brother, and I were playing hide and seek. Right now he was hiding, and I wasn't exactly the best seeker...  
"Oni-chan, where are you?" I said, but I knew Gray-nii to well, he would never come out. He's seven and very smart. Then, I felt a whoosh a wind. I got you now, I thought.  
I was five at the time.  
Then, all of a sudden I heard a huge BOOM!!! followed by a high pitched screech. Gray came out and hugged me, his dark blue eyes filled with fear. He looked at me and mouthed, Deliora. I understood. I heard mommy and daddy talk about it. A demon from the book of Zeref that was terrorizing town near the mountain we live.  
" Come with me. I'm going to wake up Mom and Dad, and I'm not leaving you alone, Khione," Gray said, grabbing me by my hand. We ran upstairs into mommy and daddy's room, where they were asleep.  
Gray wasn't hesitant. "MOM! DAD! WAKE UP!!!!" which got their attention.  
They snapped awake. "Wha-what is it?" Dad said. But then he heard the high pitch scream of that monster.  
He turned to us and said, "Run. Don't turn back. We'll be behind you." And with that, we took off, mom and dad behind us. I heard mom asking dad, "Silver, what if that monster-"  
"Don't think like that, Mika, we'll be fine," Dad said reassuringly.  
How I wished that was true.  
I ran, and ran, and ran, holding Gray-nii's hand, with mom and dad behind us. We weren't fast enough. BAM!!!! The house got smacked!  
I screamed. For a split second, I turned my head to see mom and dads bodies being crushed, and then, boom! the room split in half! I saw Gray-nii disappearing, and I was screaming. Then, knowing Deliora would kill me, I did the smartest and stupidest thing.  
I jumped into a freezing river. Immediately, bone-chilling water spread through my body. I would have died when I thought, snow, and immediately, a shield formed over me, protecting me from getting frostbite.  
I drifted for most of the next day. I spent my time sleeping and crying. Then, plop, I smacked against the harbor of...where am I? I lowered my ice shield, and I pushed myself upward. That's when I saw it

A guild hall


	2. Sinister Beetle and Sabertooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the first part, Khione tried to hide the fact that she's from the North Village by changing her appearance. The second part, five years later, Khione, now an S-Class wizard, challenges Sting and Rogue to a duel to save her guild from bankruptcy.

Sinister Beetle  
That was the name if the guild I saw.  
I'm still a little girl, I thought, they might let me join, even if I have no use.  
I walked a bit, and entered a magic shop, and said, "I need something that can change my eye color, that I can remove, Also I need clothes" I said,  
The guy who owns the shop looked at me and smiled. "Now why does a little girl like you need something like this eye changing thing?" He asked.  
I said, "My entire village got slaughtered. That is why I need to change the way I look." The man looked at me with sadness in his eyes, and said, "I have just the thing, and it isn't magic. It's called a contact. I'll give you a set. The right eye is golden, and the left one is clear, so you're silver-gray eyes will show. You will look very different. Also, here are some clothes." He said, handing me a set, and a blue shirt with a white vest, blank pants, and black shoes.

I was relieved. "Thank you, sir." I pulled out a coin, and said, "this is all I have." The man looked at me and smiled, and said, "that is enough."  
I changed in the bathroom, and I put the contacts on. Then I walked and stood outside of the guild, trying to actually get a good look at it. It was a tall building, with the picture of a beetle (obviously) on top of the words in bold. Kind of how that famous guild, Fairy Tail's, is. I entered the guild. "This is so COOL!!"  
Everyone in their seemed, well, very strong, and I sense a very powerful aura from all of them. But other than this, they seemed..nice.

There was a thrown in the back of the room. A man, who was very muscular, with spiky green hair, and pale skin, and pink colored eyes, was sitting on top. I walked over their and asked, "Are you the guild master sir?"  
He smiled. "Yes, child, I am Guild Master Akito. And who might you be?"  
"Khione. Khione Fullbuster." I replied.  
And you wish to join Sinister Beetle, am I correct, Khione-kun?"  
"Yes, Master Akito."  
He smiled. Then he called out for a girl, named Sachi.  
A teenage girl, with long green hair, and almost white skin came out, and eyes the prettiest shade of hot pink I've ever seen.  
"Sachi, Khione-kun here wishes to join Sinister Beetle."  
"Ok, father," she turns and smiled, and says, "come with me."  
We walk down a hall, and then she stops, tells me to stay put, and walks into a room. She comes out and says, "where do you want your stamp, and what color is it."

I thought for a minute. Then I decided. "Could I have purplish blue and...Here?" I said, pointing to the spot right under my chest. I don't know, it seemed cool, so that's what I decided. "Ok, Khione-kun," Sachi-san said. She asked me to lift my shirt and she pressed the stamp.  
"You're now an official member of Sinister Beetle."

************************5 years later*************

I was walking through the guild hall. I was wearing the contacts, and a blue dress with a thin leather belt, along with a leather jacket, which ended right next to my chest, with black leggings, and a leather combat boots, I had a snowflake design headband in my hair, which was a little longer than my shoulders. I was wearing a snowflake necklace, a gift from Gray-nii. Last week I completed the test which made me an S-Class wizard in Sinister Beetle, just like Sachi-san, who got a bob cut, she insisted I called her just Sachi, so long as she calls me just Khione. I mastered my magic, Winter (make) magic which, apparently, I'm the only one who has that. Though, one thing still bothers me. A famous wizard, Gray Fullbuster, who has ice magic, who parents died from a Deliora attack, who is 13, is in the guild Fairy Tail. He was interviewed many times, and he never talked about me, his sister. It ticks me off, and while I was thinking about that, guild hall doors opened.

In walked two boys who looked my age. One was blonde, his hair all spiky, he had blue eyes were slits for pupils, the right eye has a scar above it, and seemed like a very happy person. The other? Total opposite. He had black hair, covering one eye, but not that much, since it ended right under his eye, red slits, like snakes, like the first one. Those eyes, I thought, only dragon slayers have eyes like those. Behind them, walked a very tall, muscular man, but he was kinda old, like 60, but I sensed great power from all of them, and the old man seemed more powerful than our guild master.

"Is this Sinister Beetle?!" Said the tall man, his voice booming. Then he laughed, and so did the two boys. I got a little mad, and the dark haired boy realized that I was upset, and stopped laughing. "It's so tiny-how is this the guild of the youngest more powerful S-Class ice wizard?  
Youngest S-Class ice wi-Hold it, am I famous? I thought.

Then I realized why he was here. Sinister Beetle has only one S-Class wizard, me, who makes most of their money, but otherwise, they have barely anything.  
These people are here to "buy" Sinister Beetle.

"Who are you," said Master Akito, gesturing me to stand next to him, which I did.  
The man smirked. He said, "I am Jiemma, guild master of Sabertooth. You must be guild master Akio Akimoto. Who is that young girl?" He said, gesturing to me.  
Before master Akito answeres, I said, "I'm the ice wizard who can beat both those boys over their," I said, gesturing to the blonde and black haired boy.  
I was very mad at the time, I didn't know what would happen.  
They both started laughing, and the blonde boy said, "....di-did you hear what she said. She could beat us?! Ryos did you hear-" he started laughing again. His friends, Ryos, who couldn't help himself, laughed. Then, the blonde boy, Sting said, "I didn't know girls could be that ignorant." And then started laughing again. I felt my face getting hot, and, before I knew what I was doing, I went over and punched the blond boy right in the face. He flew in the air a bit and fell flat on the floor. The guild was silent.

"I challenge you to a fight. If I win, we give you 3/4 the monthly rent, and you give us double the normal money than agreed. If you win, we give you 5/4 of the normal rent, and you give us 3/4 the normal money. Deal?" Their master thought for a second. Then decided, "Only if Ryos will fight, too." That took me by surprise. Don't be afraid, they are probably not S-Class wizards. But still...  
"Deal," Master Akito said. I turned around with my jaw dropped, with a look on my face that said, seriously, man? But I can't say no now, so I turned and asked, "Where do you want to fight?"  
"Where do you want to fight...um, what's your name?" Sting asked.  
"Khione. And let's fight in the town square." Both of our guilds are located in the capital of Fiore, and there is a square in the middle of the city, perfect for fights.  
"Deal," Sting said, "You know, I heard a bunch of famous guilds are gonna be showing up tonight, like Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord. They'd love a good fight," and then added, "Good luck, Khione. You'll need it." And with that, they left.

Then Master Akito looked at me with anger in his eyes. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU JUST DID?!?!?!?!"  
I've never seen Master so angry. No, scared. He was terrified.  
"Master, who are those two boys?" I asked nervously.  
He took a deep breath and said, "They're dragon slayers. They call themselves the Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth."  
I was scared. It didn't matter if they were S-Class or not, which, according to Master, they are, but, they're dragon slayers. I have winter magic.  
I'm toast.


	3. Weird feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite being her enemy, Ryos (Rogue) wishes her good luck, showing that he really doesn't hate her...and now Khione's wondering if she really hates him too

Nervously, I pace around the block. Some guilds have arrived, and are placing bets. Sting and Ryos are here, on the other side, near Phantom. The Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel Redfox, is giving Ryos a noogie, while Sting is laughing at him. The guild Fairy Tail is the one right behind me. That makes me feel a bit weird because Gary-nii is right behind me. Thankfully, I'm wearing the contacts.  
I was wearing a silver metal shirt and skirt, which was full sleeved, and had a low v-neck. My shirt was a crop top and was so revealing to the point where you could see my guild mark, which is under my chest. The skirt one those skin-tight skirts, and was really short. I was wearing matching boots and gloves, but the gloves were cut in a "V" shape near my wrist, so most of my hands and all my fingers were visible. I had a white ribbon in my hair, which as a little below my shoulders, like a hair band, with two bows on each side, the ribbon edges falling out.

NOTE TO SELF, NEVER LET SACHI CHOOSE YOUR BATTLE OUTFIT

"Hey," someone says. I turn to see Ryos looking at me, with a smile on his face.  
"Hey," I said, trying not to sound rude, or weird.  
"Sorry about Sting, he can be a jerk sometimes, but he's nice once you get to know him."  
"It's ok," I said, even if it wasn't ok, I didn't want to sound mean, "I don't think he's that bad." But since it got kind of awkward I asked, "When is the fight starting?"  
"When Lamia Scale gets here, which should be soon," he replied.  
While he was saying that, world-famous Natsu Dragneel, was telling my brother, world-famous Gray Fullbuster, that we smelled alike, while my brother, said he had no siblings. But something in his voice, it told me he was lying. Well, duh. But it still hurts. I tried to ignore that.  
"Are you ok?" Ryos asked, sounding concerned?  
"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks," I said, smiling.  
"Ok. Well, I gotta go. Good luck." He said, turning around.  
"Thanks, and, uh, good luck!" I said.  
What is this weird feeling in my chest? And why do I get it every time I look at Ryos?

*****Timeskip*****

"Well, well, I didn't think you would show up," Master Jiemma said, looking at me from head to toe. I glared at him and said, "Abandon a fight I'm certain to win? I'm not stupid, or a coward."  
"We'll see, little girl," he smirked. Everyone sat in foldable chairs. Each guild was under their tent with their symbol on it. I could see Sinister Beetle, and Sachi-san was waving to me. I waved back.  
If I'm correct, the guilds that were here chose sides. Fairy Tail, Sinister Beetle, and Lamia Scale chose me, while Phantom Lord, Sabertooth, and Blue Pegasus chose Sting and Ryos. Mermaid Heel remained neutral. All the guilds that chose the same team sat on near each other, so they were some were behind me, telling me good luck. I smiled at them all and said thank you. And suddenly, a voice boomed saying,

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!!!!!!!!!!

Followed by a big cheer


	4. Let the battle begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE FIGHT BETWEEN THE CHILD S-CLASS WIZARDS BEGINS!!! YEHET!!!!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!!!!!!!!!!

Immediately, I jump up really high. All the dragon slayers eyes followed me a second after. Darn it, I thought, I'm fighting dragon slayers, so they can follow me with their fast reflexes. This is gonna be harder than I thought.  
Immediately after that, Sting and Rouge jumped in the air. I almost didn't notice. Then, Sting's fist lit up. Like light lit up. He punched me in the jaw, screaming "Light Dragon fist!" And I crashed all the way down. And then the crowd realized what happened.

WOAH!! DID YOU ALL SEE THAT?!?!?! IN A MATTER OF A SECOND, STING, ROUGE, AND KHIONE MANAGED TO JUMP IN THE AIR, AND STING LAID A PUNCH OF KHIONE, AND WE ALL HARDLY MISSED IT!!!!  
SO COOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yeah, I'm really starting to hate Jason. Wait, who is Rouge, unless...  
Ryos growled, and said, "Call me Rouge one more time, and I'll kill you,"  
So Ryos isn't his real name. Figured. Who would what to be named rouge?  
Then Sting looks to me and said, "Let's do this at a normal speed, shall we?"  
I hate him.  
Before any of them could do a thing, I cast an Ice-Make spell. I usually do one-handed Ice-Make, but I did two-handed today. I put my right palm outward, facing up, and my left hand balled into a fist, and said, "Ice-Make: Ice Volcano!" Sting and Ryos tensed for a few seconds, and when nothing happened, everyone laughed, except Gray-nii. He knew I wouldn't activate it until-

BOOM!!!

It exploded right under their feet!!  
They went flying in the air, and I went into my Ice-Make position except for this time it wasn't ice. "Air-Make: Prison!" That made everyone gasp! Then the crowd starts. "...air-make, I've never heard of it."  
"Is that one of her winter-make magics?"  
"What magic does this girl know?"  
"How strong is she?" Then...  
"Look up!!" Someone yells from the crowd!!  
Up in the sky, Sting and Ryos blacked out from air loss, but they won't die. They're in a cage made of air that seems to be swirling around them.  
"Not very fun, perhaps I should-" BOOM!  
HUGE EXPLOSION!  
"Roar of the...Light Dragon!!"  
"Roar of the...Shadow Dragon!!"  
"Unison Rade!!"  
And I was hit by the force of two dragons, light and shadow. Darn me for letting my guard down. Who knew that was enough to break the force of the Air cage?  
I flew backward and landed on my back, coughing. I wasn't that badly injured, I couple scratches here, and bruise there, but besides that small scratches on Sting and Rouge, they were perfectly fine.  
They landed on the ground, and I immediately got up, and stuck my hand out in front of me, and said, "Water Lock,", and Sting and Ryos were trapped in a sphere of water, and they blacked out of air loss...again. They also wouldn't die this spell, unless I wanted them to, which I don't, but still.  
Still having my hand stretched out, I move it in a question mark motion, ball it into a fist, and say, "freeze," and the sphere froze, still hovering in the air. Careful not to let my guard down, I turn and say, "I wo-"  
A sphere of light hits me on the back, followed by a" Roar of the LIGHT DRAGON," taking me by surprise. "GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Darn you, Sting. I fell, on my stomach, and nearly blacked out, but I heard a voice, a voice that encouraged me to get up.  
"Oi! Little girl! Get up! You were doing so well, you can't just give up now!" said...Gray-nii? I slowly got up and smiled, my golden eye swelling shut. I looked at him and nodded, then I turned around, and closed my eyes, breathing.

I listened to the sound of the wind. Then, I heard it. A WOOSH to my left and my right. Then, I stretched my arms out, and said, "Snow Burst: Frostbite." Which hit both of the boys, giving them a burning frostbite.

I smirked, and looked at them, Rogue passed out, and Sting was screaming. I turned around and stretched out my arms looked up, taking in the glory. Everyone (well most people) cheered.

AND THE WINNER IS

But before Jason could finish that sentence...

"Roar of the...

.

.

 

.

 

LIGHT/SHADOW DRAGON!!!!!"

 

It came from behind me, and I was blown forward, and I crashed half a mile away and passed out immediately.


	5. ...Ouch...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khione is in the infirmary and gets a visit from a friend who's almost never around - the young Sky Devil-Slayer, Tanya.

I woke up in the Sinister Beetle infirmary. My head, including my golden eye, arms, stomach, and legs were wrapped in gauze. I had a bandage on my chin, and I felt pain everywhere. I tried to sit up, but it hurt too much. I cried out in pain attempting to do that, and that's when Sachi and Master Akito, along with the rest of the guild.

"Are you ok?! What happened?! How do you rate your pain?! Do you need anything?!" The entire guild started yelling questions at me. Then Sachi put her hands up to signal everyone to stop talking. She looked at me, her pretty pink eyes filled with worry. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine, just...tired. And, well, everything hurts," I added. The guild seemed upset. I understood a bit. Sachi, Tanya, another girl who I'm close to with, who is also 5 years younger than me, and me, are the S-Class Wizards. Apparently, I'm the strongest. But it feels weird, being the strongest, and, well, losing. I don't often lose fights. I let the guild down.

But to lighten up the mood, I said, "I'm starving, though. How long was I out?" The guild chuckled at me saying I was hungry, and for me being out, "you were out for 1 1/2 days," Tanya said, suddenly present, as though she came through the air, which she probably did. Her light pink bangs were right above her dark blue eyes, and she was wearing her usual black cut off tank top shirt thing with a golden collar thing, and a pair of black jeans and brown boots

"Well, well, if it isn't the Sky Devil Slayer," I said with a smile. She gave looked at m cheerfully and waved.

Tanya's family was a rich and important family, the Anami family, who were killed when she was five, like me. She seeks revenge for her family, but she is yet to find out who the killers are.

She looks at me and smiles. "I need to stay in the guild more often. I didn't even know you had a fight until I came back from my request yesterday because someone doesn't tell me anything," she pouted jokingly at Master, who is also her adopted father. She looks back at me. "But I did see some of it. You are so strong, a lot stronger than me." I laughed.

"Hardly," I replied, "I couldn't beat those dragon slayers."

"Well," she said, "they are dragon slayers. Anyway, let me get you something to eat," she runs out of the infirmary to the kitchen area.

Sachi looks at me. "I cannot believe it. You are the most powerful mage in the guild, and you get beaten by those two." Sachi crosses her arms. "This is unfair. How are we gonna get the rent?"

Master sighed. "That's a problem for another day. For now, let's just be happy that Khione is ok."


	6. "Look at her now - one of the most powerful mages!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 years in the future, 15-year-old Khione is now ranked as one of the most powerful female wizards!

Time skip~5 years

I was walking through the guild, proud. Proud of my accomplishments. Proud of my friends, proud of my guild. No, my family.

It's been 5 years since the fight between me and Sting/Ryos (who now insists of me calling him Rogue, his real name) and we actually became the best of friends. In fact, a few weeks after the fight, I had to go the Sabertooth to give them the rent, and Sting and Rogue introduced me to a girl named Minerva. She seemed like a quiet girl, who had her long hair out, with two strands looped above her head, kind of like panda ears. Apparently, she was the Master's daughter. And an S-Class with a form of Lost Magic. I was impressed.

Until...I got to know her. Now, I'm not saying I hate her. That would be a lie. I'm saying she's full of herself and annoying, and a straight-up ass, but other than that, we're fine. We are pretty good friends, though (how I don't know, but we are) and she's the reason her dad hasn't strangled me yet.

Well, it's been 5 years and she's still acting the same and has the same panda-ears hair. All in all, she really just grew taller. BTW, did I tell you she's obsessed with being the best? Seriously, she is. Like, one time, on The Sorcerer's Weekly's, when Minerva read the list of the strongest female wizards, with the caption for her being "Look at her now - one of the most powerful mages!" But, because she wasn't the first, she went and beat the crap out of the Jason guy. It was hilarious. In the end, though, we found out that it was actually a typo. Now I don't know if they were trying to save me (because I was first and she was second) or it was real, but she left. it alone. After that, I was always second to Minerva. Not cool. But I didn't care. Well, I guess I cared a bit, but not as much as one would think.

Anyway...

Well, the guild has been doing pretty well ever since Sabertooth bought us, fixed us up, and sponsored us. We got a lot more people, and some people who were rejected from Sabertooth came here. Of course, we still have our same master, but we also have to listen to Master Jiemma. He's not that bad, actually. He's one of those people who you really, really, really have to get to know before you stop hating them. And even then, he's not...well, nice exactly, but...hates you less.

But that's beside the point. I'm now 15, a pretty powerful ice wizard....and now I have the stripping habit. Yes. The stripping habit. Apparently it's not uncommon among ice wizards, but still, it's weird.

I shook my head as I walked in the guild. I was bored out of my mind. I wanted to go on a dangerous, scary, fun mission. So I walked towards the board and looked at all of them. I saw one, where it said it required a water wizard, an ice wizard, a wind or air wizard, or a sky dragon slayer. All 4/5 we preferred. Well, I thought, I'm a water, ice, air/wind wizard, and Tanya is a sky dragon slayer, who also knows wind magic. Perfect. I know she has been dying to go on a mission, so that'll be great!

Tanya walks by me and frowns. "Hey! I wanted to go on that one!" She pouted.

"Well, that's good, because I was about to ask you if you wanted to join me."

Her eyes lit up. "That would be great! When do we go!"

I thought about that. "How about...tomorrow? We'll leave in the morning."

Tanya jumped in the air. "Woo-hoo! I GET TO GO ON A MISSION...WITH ONE OF THE MOST POWERFUL MAGES EVER!"

And that made my day.


	7. Devil Magic At Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanya reveals how Devil magic really works - by saving Khione

"Here we are," I said, pushing a leaf out of the way. "The place where life and magic began."

"Did all life really start here?" Tanya asks as the leaf I pushed back for myself hit her in the face.

"Not exactly," I explained. "All living magic started here."

"Well, what is this place?"

"The Fountain of Magic," I replied, looking around to find the fountain.

I saw it. It was a piece of beauty. The fountain was made of stone, and it being gosh knows how many years old, it had a lot of cracks. But it still worked. The statue in the fountain was a god, I just forgot which one. The god was spewing water out, and there was water in the fountain. 

Our mission was to stop some wizards who knew demon slaying magic from stealing a secret gem in the fountain. No biggie.

"Hey!" I turned to see where the voice came from. Two guys in black robes were coming towards us. "What are you ladies doing here? This is...private property!" He yelled.

"Nice excuse!" I yelled. "FIGHT MEEEEEE!!" Tanya yelled, proceeding to yell a demon-slaying spell. 

"Air Devil's...RAGE!!!!!" She said as she blew air towards her enemy. 

The two guys went flying backward. I was impressed. but then they stood up and took out two magical electric whips. Ugh, now I have to do stuff. "Ice Make: Lance!" I said as a magic circle showed up, then spears of ice came from my balled-up fist. It hit them and they fell down and stayed down. At first, I thought it was good, so I let my senses down. Big mistake.

"Khione, behind you!" Tanya yelled. Someone grabbed my wrist. I screamed and punched the dude in the mouth. 

"Gahh!!" The guy, though, would not let go of my wrist. So, being me, I kicked him in...well...I think you can guess where.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" and he STILL WOULD NOT LET GO OF MY WRIST. He awkwardly walk-dragged me to someplace. The grip on his wrist was tight, and I think he might have put some sort of magic on it so I couldn't let go.

"TTTAAANNNYYYAAA!!!!!" I yelled, hoping she would here me. Tanya turned, and she saw me being dragged away. She ran, jumped, flipped, and did some sorta air-demon slaying spell.

"Air Devil's Zeroth Destruction Bow!!" Tanya yelled, an air bow being created in her hands, an arrow that hit the guy who was holding my wrist. PEW!!!! The guy went flying, and he crashed into some tree somewhere.

"Are you ok?" Tanya asked.

"I'm-I'm fine, but WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????" I yelled.

"Demon slaying magic."

Huh, I thought. That's cool


	8. All...Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After coming back from there week-long mission, Khione and Tanya come to Sinister Beetle to see a horrid sight.

"OHMYGOSHDIDYOUSEEMEIWASSOCOOLIDIDNTKNOWIWASTHATSTRONG...."  
Tanya was a super happy that she got to go on this mission. She was also super happy she got to beat up a bunch of people.

"Tanya, shh, people will hear you," I swear she is screaming so loudly people all the way on the other side of Fiore could hear her.

As our train came into its station, I noticed Tanya was looking at me with this happy-ish look on her face.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Nothing...its just that, I always wanted to do something like this with you."

I smiled. "So did I. I'm glad we did."

After getting off the train, we made the short walk to the guild.

 

Immediately I knew something was off. The guild was silent from the outside. They're usually so loud that I could hear them from at least 30 or so feet away. Second, I could smell something through the door. Something, rotting...

No. I thought. It couldn't be, right? I mean, who would slaughter our entire guild. We don't have any enemies who hate us THAT much. But I still felt my mind going to that thought, my stomach still twisted in a knot of pain, sadness, and guilt.

Slowly, I opened the door. No...it can't be. The guild was dark, and for a second, I thought empty. It was but in a different way.

Dead bodies covered the entire guild. Every single member was laying here, killed. Blood everywhere and limbs ripped off and tossed around the place.

No.

It can't be.

"Khione?" Tanya walked in through the door. She saw the awful sight, my closed eyes, and my clenched fist.

Why?

 

My screams echoed through the hall.


	9. Welcome to Sabertooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not knowing what to do, Khione takes Tanya to Sabertooth

Tanya looked at me with pain. "Wha-...How?"

I clenched my fist. In anger, I kicked a table. It went flying across the guild hall and hit a wall, break into pieces. I screamed.

I was so frustrated. I should've been there! Stupid mission...no, I'M the stupid one.

"Stay here," I told Tanya. I quickly ran to Master Akito's office, to see him dead, too, along with Sachi. But in Sachi's hand, was an incomplete letter.

Khione,

Someone has informed us that a powerful guild may come and attack us.

Hurry!  
DO NOT TRUST S

And that's where it ends.  
When was this?  
Where will I go? Wherever I'm going, I'm taking Tanya with me...  
Wait...

SABERTOOTH

I can go there! We can go there.

I run out of the office. "Tanya, go to your room and gather your things. Meet me at my dorm. We're going to Sabertooth."

************************After a short train ride **********************************

"Khione, why are we here?" Tanya asks, She seems kind of tired, and shook. I don't blame her. She lost a family, like me, and now she lost another one.  
"Sinister Beetle is owned by Sabertooth. Maybe they k ow what happened, and even if they don't, we're still loyal to them, so I thought maybe we could join.."

Tanya was silent. After a bit, we arrived, and I opened the door. Everyone was talking quietly, and Master Jiemma was sitting on his throne. Minerva stood next to him, in her blue dress, boa, and her blue eyeshadow. Sting and Rouge were standing next to each other, arm wrestling, while Lector and Frosch were cheering their respective partners.  
Frosch suddenly sniffs the air. She turns and sees me. She jumps in the air to me. "KHIONE-KUN!"  
Sting and Rouge turn to see me. Rough gives me his genuine sweet smile. Sting waves and flashes his teeth. Then, well, everyone else turns to me.  
"Khione! Hello. What brings you here?" Minerva asks, walking towards me. She puts her arm around my shoulder and drags me to the Master.  
Jiemma looks at me expectantly. "Well, what is it?"  
I started tearing up. Quickly, I explained what happened, from the slaughtering to the letter. Jiemma looked at me with an alarmed look, then looked at around. "WHO KNOWS ANYTHING ABOUT THIS? ANYONE WITH ANY INFORMATION WILL TELL ME." He looks at Sting and Rouge, and nod back. The two of them, along with Minerva and the cats, take Tanya and me to the back to remove the beetle stamp and give me the tiger stamp.

"What color?" Minerva asked. I thought for a second. My brother's guild mark is a dark blue. Should I make mine? Wait, why do I care about him?  
"Dark blue," I said.  
"Place?" she asked, taking out the magical stamp pad.  
"Same place," and boom I'm now a member of Sabertooth. After leaving the room, I see Tanya has her stamp, too, the same shade she had before.  
After gathering my stuff, I start to go to the dorm, but Rouge quickly came up behind me.  
"Hey," he said.  
"Hi."  
*Awkward silence*  
Rogue stops walking and turn to face me. "I'm really, really sorry about what happened." He looked at me with sincerity, and I lost it. I started crying, really, really hard. He pulled me into a hug, and I rested my head on his chest. "Hey, it's ok. We're here for you. I'm here for you."

I look at him. "I..I lost a family. Another family. I don't want to lose you, either." Then I realized what I said. "I mean, any of you. You, sting, Frosch, lector, Minerva, Rufus.."

He looked at me and smiled.

 

 

"You won't."


	10. Meeting Yukino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years in the future, Khione (now 17) meets Yukino, a young celestial wizard who wants to join Sabertooth

*****Time Skip: 2 years********

"Master, please! I'm a great celestial wizard, a-and Sabertooth doesn't have one!"  
"I said no! No means no! Our guild as no place for gentle, weak people like you!" Master Jiemma spat.

I sighed. This was the 4 time she came in this week, and it's Tuesday. Not to mention the past six months she spent trying to get into the guild.

"Who is she?" I asked Minerva. The two of us, along with Rogue, Sting, and Rufus, were having lunch while watching Master Jiemma yell at the light blue haired girl.

"Her name is Yukino, I think. She's a celestial wizard, and she really wants to join. She's been doing it for the last year or so, but she only started coming a lot starting these past few months." Minerva responded, eating her spaghetti.

"She wants to find her sister, and she wants to become stronger for that, along with meeting people who could help her," Rogue added, swallowing his sushi.

"Oh," I said, "I think she should join. She doesn't seem that bad."

"She seems weak," Sting said. Of course he does. That's his justification for everything.

"If my memory serves me correctly, that's what you said about Khione, and you ended up being wrong," Rufus said, giving Sting a stern look.

"That's different."

"How so?" I asked.

"It just is."

"Well," I started, standing up, "I think she should join. I'm going to talk to Master."

"I'll go with you." Rogue offered.

"No, I'll go," Sting said.

"You didn't even want her to join," I said. "Rogue, let's go."

Walking over to Master Jiemma and Yukino, I started feeling a bit worried. I don't know why though. He favorites our team, being the most powerful and well-known. Especially since we made Sabertooth famous. Like, the most powerful guild, ever since Fairy Tail's elite members disappeared years ago.

"Hello, Master! How are you?" I started. Master turned towards. Yukino's tear streamed face looked at me with a mix of anger and confusion.

"What do you want?" Master spat. He seemed pissed. Yukino looked at me with shock. Oh gosh.

"I was just wondering, how many celestial wizards does Sabertooth have?" Rogue asked, sounding genuinely curious.

He grimaced, knowing where I was going with this. "None. Just say it. You two want her," he jerked his head towards her, "in Sabertooth. My answer is no."

Rogue turned toward Yukino. "Yukino, yes? How many, uh..yes, how many golden zodiac keys do you have?"

Yukino got the clue. "I have three; Pisces, Libra, and the special 13 one," and then she said a very long name that starts with 'O'

I look at Master. "If you want more wizards, especially powerful ones, to join our guild, you can't just turn down everyone who doesn't have brute strength and stuff."

Jiemma considered. He looked at Yukino. "Fine, you can join. But be warned, I said no because I know you have a weak mindset. One really bad slip-up, you're out of the guild," and by this time, everyone was listening. He looked up. "That goes to all of you. One bad slip up, and you're out!"

"Thank you so much, Master! I promise I won't disappoint you. Any of you!" she said to the guild. I could tell we were all a bit happy, except Sting. He's a good person, by his morals are all off.

"And thank you so much, you two!" Yukino said. "What're your names?"

"Rogue, and this is Khione." We waved.

"Do you want to eat with us?" I asked.

"Sure!"

And that's how our friendship started.


	11. Team Dragon Slayers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While her team tries to decide a name, Khione runs into Kagura, a gravity wizard with really cool sword.

"Team Dragon Slayers." Sting smiled.

"No," I said.

"Why?" he pouted.

"If you don't remember, not all of us are dragon slayers." Rufus reminded him.

"Well, we're the main ones, no offense, and our subunit, The Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth, scare people enough. So we thought that it being the team name would be good." Rogue stated.

"Well, when you said it like that..." I said.

"Sure," Minerva said. "Not a bad name, actually."

It's been a few weeks since Yukino joined. She's not part of our team, but we talk a lot, and soon she was one of my best friends.

Anyway, our team decided, that since we're super powerful, and we all work together, for Sting, Rogue, Rufus, Minerva, and I to make a team, so we were settling down on a name.

"Ok, team, if my memory is correct, which is obviously is," said Rufus, "teams all go on missions together."

"No, ok? Very much no." I said.

"Why?" Minerva asked.

"We did enough work today, picking out a name. And I have a personal matter to attend to." I started getting up. "See y'all later."

They all looked at me expectantly. "It's been 12 years since my parents..." I trailed off.

"Oh, yeah, I remember. I'm sorry. Go, and be well." Rufus said.

"Bye!" they said, except Sting, who said "Bhfi!" because he shoved a waffle in his mouth.

It's been exactly 12 years since Deliora killed my parents. I planned on taking a small trip back to my hometown, to see what's left of it.

As I walked, I was worried. What if it was a total wasteland? That area wasn't exactly that well know, so the chance of a new town being made there was slim.

Of course, there was always a small chance.

I was thinking too hard, I didn't watch where I was and crash! I ran into some girl!

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." I said, helping her pick up the stuff she dropped.

"It's fine, I wasn't watching, either," she said. The girl had purple hair, cut in a traditional Japanese princess style. She was wearing a somewhat normal looking fencing outfit, and she had intense eyes.

I handed her her sword, along with her book. "Here," I said.

"Thanks." and we just awkwardly stood there.

"Nice sword," I said after a minute.

"Thank you. It's a magic sword." she smiled.

"Sugoi! (Wow!)" I said.

"Yeah. It's called Archenemy," she said, looking down at the sword.

"Intense. Why?" I asked, "Is it supposed to kill your archenemy?"

"Yes. The man who killed my brother," she said bitterly.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Who killed your brother?" I asked, now pissed because it was murder

"Jellal."

"Oh! The guy who pretended he was -"

"Yeah."

"And Fairy Tail fought him in the To-"

"Yeah."

"Wow. Well, I hope you kill him." Then I laughed. "Sorry, that just sounded weird.

She laughed, too. "Yeah, it does."

After a minute, we stopped. "So which guild are you in? Or are you not in one?" the girl asked.

"I am. Sabertooth,"I said, showing her my guild mark.

"Nice. I'm in Mermaid Heel." she showed me hers.

"The all-female one?"

"Yup. I'm there S-Classed."

"Nice. I'm S-Classed too. My magic's Winter Magic/Make"

"Woah! I have gravity magic."

"Nice."

After talking for a bit, we both remembered we had places to be.

"See ya!" I said, waving.

"Bye! Wait, I didn't get your name."

"Khione. Yours?"

"Kagura."


	12. The Heirloom, Calensye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At her old village, Khione finds a family heirloom - a sword, named The Sword of The Master. Knowing that each generation names The Sword a different name, she takes Calensye (the sword) and claims it as her own.

After taking a train, I hiked up my home mountain until I reached the cold, snowy top. My home. Or what was left of it.

Destruction everywhere. Snow was covered on top of everything, but that didn't stop parts of broken buildings to stick up, or bones with cloth or skin still on it to be visible.

I walked to wear my house would've been. It was. I dug around through the snow, seeing if I could find something. Literally nothing interesting.

Walking over to another pile of snow, I kicked it in frustration, and my foot hit something

Since it was a big pile of snow, I used my powers to lift up the snow. Under it, I saw a disturbing sight. A skeleton. Actually. more like two things, one, the upper half of my mother's body, and the lower half as well. Wearing what looked like my mother's clothes.  
I looked around for my father's body. It wasn't there. Oh well, maybe somewhere else.  
Next to my mother's body, though, was a little bag. Like the one you keep katana's in.  
I REMEMBER!!!! My father's great-grandfather, a Fullbuster, was a swordsmith. Father told me this story! The sword was nameless, but it was magical and did whatever its owner wanted it too. I mean, it couldn't blow up the entire planet, but, like, other stuff.

"Nice sword."

I picked up the bag.

"It's a magic sword."

"Intense. Why?" I asked, "Is it supposed to kill your archenemy?"

"Yes. The man who killed my brother."

I looked at the sword. My brother isn't dead, but he left me to die, didn't he? He didn't save me. He doesn't even acknowledge my existence! He's dead in my heart, and soon, he'll be so in reality as well.

I took the sword out of the bag and unsheathed it. It had a lacrima blade. Right, I remember now; it can absorb energy. Like, if someone blasted me with lightning powers, or water powers, or something, I could either deflect it or let the sword absorb it.

The hilt, handle, and the sheath was a dark brown. Wood. The handle had a black gauze-like cushion. I held it up. Perfectly balanced. I sheathed it and put it back in the bag. It's mine now.

I put the bag on my back with my sword in it. My sword, Calensye. Because that's what my family called it. And that's how shall end my brother.


	13. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Khione coincidentally meets Kagura at a cafe, the younger decides to ask the sword master to teach her how to fight. When Khione returns home with the news, her friends aren't as happy for her as she thought.

After spending a few days, I decided to go back to the guild.

Sitting on the train, I realized I don't know how to use a sword. I mean, I know kind of, but not enough to kill Gray.

Wait...Gray is dead. Right? That's what everyone said happened five or so years ago. That the freaking dragon Acnologia himself went and blew up Fairy Tail's S-Class Island. But something in my gut tells me that's wrong. Something else happened, and I knew that they'll be back soon.

Wow, all this thinking is making me hungry.

After the train stops in Crocus, I grab my stuff and run, and I mean RUN, to the nearest restaurant.

Coincidentally, a minute after I sit at a table, Kagura walks in. She sees me and waves and comes to sit across from me.

"Hi," Kagura smiles. "Nice sword. Are you copying me?" She points to Calensye.

"Uh...thanks. And no. Some family member on my dad's side is a swordsmith. I just found the sword."

"Do you even know how to use a sword?"

"No."

Our food came. While eating, we continued our conversation.

She laughed. "Wow. What, uh, what are you going to do with it?"

I thought about that for a minute. I mean, besides attempt to kill my brother when(not if - WHEN) he returns, I haven't really thought about training, or anything else.

"Learn how to use it..?" I said finally. Kagura sighed.

"Do you know anything about it?"

"The blade is a lacrima. It absorbs either deflects or absorbs magic power to use for later."

"NO, I MEANT ABOUT THE TOPIC OF SWORD FIGHTING!!" Kagura put her head down in defeat.

"Oh!" I laughed. "No. Not at all."

She mumbled frustratedly about how she wants to take a watermelon and beat me over the head with it. Thanks, friend.

"I'll teach you." She said finally. Note to self, don't give her a watermelon.

"Uh, thanks?"

"Lessons start tomorrow in my guild."

"Let's NOT meet up in a guild."

Leaving the restaurant, we decided to meet up at a hill tomorrow for our first lesson.

This will be fun.

********************************************************************************************

 

"Hey! You're back!" Sting said, happy to see me.

"Hi, Sting. Nice to see you, too." I smiled. "Where's Rogue and Minerva?"

"Out. They'll be back soon, though. What's up with the sword?" Sting pointed at Calensye. I looked down at the katana, debating whether or not I should tell him. I mean, to be honest, he told me one of his deep, dark secrets. Why shouldn't I tell him this?

I took a deep breath, explaining quickly about my great whatever grandfather and the sword and how I will use it to kill my brother and -

"Wait, didn't they all die or something?" Sting cut in.

"Literally, like, I'm not finished." I snap. Sting apologized. After I finished explaining everything, he nodded.

"And Kagura Mikazuchi is going to teach you?" He raised an eyebrow

"Yes. Why?"

"Nothing. And I don't mean this sarcastically, but people say she's kind of crazy. Like, not crazy crazy, but she is obsessed with finding her brother's killer. To the point where it's unhealthy." I look at him with a death glare.

"Hey, that's what people say. She seems nice though, just...be careful, ok?"

"Yeah, I got it, Sting."

"Hey, I..care about you, Khione. You know that."

"Yes, I know, like a little sister. I know, but I'll be careful."

He looked pained for some reason. I don't know why. "Yep. Like a, uh, little sister," and with that, he gave me a noogie. I hate it when he does that. It proves that he's taller than me. I HATE IT SO MUCH UGHHHHHHH

"What the hell - Sting, you baka (idiot) get off of her!" Minerva yelled, entering the guild hall.

"Sorry.." he apologized.

"Hey. How was it?" Minerva asked, putting her arm around me in a sister-ish hug. That, I am fine with.

"Uh...good. I got a sword. And I'm gonna learn how to use it. Kagura Mikazuchi is going to teach me."  
Her eyes narrowed. Minerva, too, felt uneasy when I said that name.

"Are you sure that's a smart idea? It's not that she's a bad person, it's just that...people say she's kinda insane."

I sighed, "Minerva, I'm going to be fine."

She shrugged. "Ok. And, uh, where did your clothes go?"

"Wha-?" and then I looked down. Thank goodness I was always prepared for this and had an extra layer of cloths under this, but recently, my "habit" has been coming back. Not good.

"Hi!" Rogue said, dragging some bags behind him. "Oh, hi, Khione, uh, your, uh...."

"Yes, I know," I said, looking at him with my usual FIGHT ME look.

It's good to be back.


	14. The Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khione begins her lessons, but after a while, she sees a side of Kagura that tells her 'I NEED TO GTFO'

I wake up the next morning, beating the sunrise for the first time ever.

You see, I am a person of extremes. I usually don't wake up until Yukino, Minerva, Rogue, Sting, Rufus, or one of the exceeds come to get me. Usually, it's all of them, but no matter what, Rufus is always there. (I swear his memory is actually starting to piss me off.)

So this morning, I woke up at 3:30 am. How great. I still have four hours until my lesson with Kagura, and here I am, bubbling with energy before even the chickens are up.

I get dressed and pull out my sword from the sheath. I never really looked at Calensye in the dark, but the metal lacrima is glowing a faint, light blue. Interesting.

Well, duh, I thought, it's magic. Of course, it would be glowing or something.  
I stood up, unable to cope with my boredom. I tried practicing using the sword, remember what my father told me about sword fighting. I stood with my legs spread out a bit (but not too much), I bent my knees a bit (also not too much), gripped the handled tightly and swung it around a few times. Cool.

And then almost I cut my bed in half.

"HOLY SH-" I almost yelled but remembered that Minerva was asleep next door and I would prefer not to die.

I put the sword back. Let's not do something stupid.

 

*************time skip to the lesson********************

As I ran up the hill with excitement, I nearly tripped over a rock.

Doesn't matter. I kept running.

When I got to the top of the hill, I didn't see Kagura. Then I realized she was on the hill right next to me. She jumped up and waved. I did the same.

Wanting to look cool, I created a path of ice and ice skating all the way to the other hill, doing cool loops and jumps and stuff.

"Nice," Kagura said when I jumped off. "Hope you still got energy, though."

"'Course I do. It's me we're talking about."

I noticed a watermelon ten feet to our right.

Damn it.

We started a warm up. She demonstrated how to grip my sword, how to keep my knees bent, proper formation, yadda yadda yad-

"WOAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I said.

KAGURA JUST DROP KICKED ME.

I fell backward, my back almost hitting, the ground until I blew air up under my feet and did some weird-ass flip thingy where I landed on my feet.

"Huh." Was all she said. "Your formation was better than I thought."

"I nearly fell down, Kagura."

"Yeah, but I expected worse."

"I used magic to get back up."

"Still expected worse."

That made me feel a bit better. So my swordsman skills aren't that bad.

After a few more hours of practice, I was sweating bullets. By that time, too, Kagura was a bit tired.

"Ok. That's all for today. Good job, you did well."

I went back and showered. Then I fell asleep.

*****************time skip to 4 o'clock (all my BTS ARMYs u know what i mean)***************

"So, how was practice?" Sting asked as I walked into the guild.

"Uh, good. My entire body's really sore, though." I responded weakly.

"Oh, don't worry. You think it hurts today?" Minerva asked. "Just wait until tomorrow. It gets worse."

Thanks, Minerva. So encouraging.

"Where's Rogue?" I suddenly realize that the shadowy boy isn't here. Strange.

"On a mission with Yukino," Rufus says. "I remember him telling me that this morning."

I suddenly felt a bit jealous. I don't know why, though. He should've at least been there on my first day of practice.

Thanks, pal.

*******************************

Over the next few weeks, I've been training with Kagura, becoming closer and closer to her and getting farther and farther from, surprisingly, Sting.

Weird.

Until, of course, the day she snapped.

It started off pretty normal.

"Come on, Khione!"

Until she became too serious.

"Uh, Kagura, calm down."

Too serious.

"THERE IS NO CALMING DOWN IN LIFE OR DEATH. IN WAR AND PEACE. IN LOVE OR HATE. SO I WON'T CALM DOWN."

And with that, we nearly killed each other!

Yes. Killed.

It was all a blur. She got overemotional and too into it, and started fighting life and death. I freaked, being an amateur, and, I don't know.

After the incident, we never saw each other again

"See? You should've listened to us, Khai, you could've got hurt." Sting shook his head, all pissed.

"Ok! Fine! You were right. Happy? Is that what you want to hear?" I yelled back.

"Yes, actually, because you never listen to me, and that's why you get hurt sometimes. What if she killed you by accident? You know what would've happened to us? To me?"

"OH?!? So I'm just a money-maker for you? Is that what you're saying?"

"No, Kha-" I cut Sting off.

"Don't 'Khai' me, Sting. I'm so done with you and your playboy bullshit."

Things after that were always a bit awkward.


	15. "I'm joining the Games."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khione was never one for fame and glory, which is why she never wanted to join the Grand Magic Games. But when the confirmed rumors, which were that the missing members of Fairy Tail, are back, alive, and ready to join the Games to reclaim their throne, come to Khione's attention, she tells her team that she's going to fight her brother.

Warning: Lots of time skips cuz I'm tryna get to the real plot ASAP  
********************six month time skip...so basically a Calender year later*******************

"Look, I said it before, and I'll say it again. I don't want to be in the Grand Magic Games!" I exclaimed.

"But why?" Sting pouted.

"You guys have won without me, so why do you need me?"

"'Cause it'll be more fun?" Rogue tried.

"Look," Rufus said, "yes, you're right, for as long as the games have been going on, we have been winners. But with you on the team. it'll be so much easier for us to win, and we would definitely remember it. And besides, people might get sick of the same team going every time."

"No one can get enough of you guys. It's been you guys for years in a row, and the crowd still shows the same amount of excitement every single time, maybe even more."

"That's true, but, come on..." Minerva sighed.

"No." I firmly stated.

*************what should be the last time skip until the next grand magic games******

"Did you hear the huge news? It just came out today on The Weekly Sorcerer!" Yukino asked me.

"No, I didn't read it yet, why?"

Just at that moment, Rogue, Sting, Minerva, and Rufus came SPRINTING INTO THE GUILD.

"DID YOU HEAR THE FUCKING NEWS?!?!?!?!!?!!?!" THEY ALL FUCKING SCREAMED.

"I WAS JUST TALKING ABOUT IT!! OMG, YOU GUYS HEARD TOO?!?!" Yukino yelled.

"YA!!"

"Ok, ok, what the hell is going on?" I ask.

They showed me the magazine.

I picked it up.

No.

Impossible.

Or is it?

We live in a world of magic, yet this can't happen.

Their island was blown off the map. They should've died.

Yet here they are, on the headline:

'Fairy Tail Members, Alive, yet Frozen in Time. To Be Joining This Year's GMG'

"No fucking way. This is impossible." I said.

My diabolical side kicked in. I could kill Gray. Finally

I looked at my friends.

"I'm joining the Games."


	16. Pathetic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While exploring central Crocus, Team Dragon Slayers have a run-in with part of Team Natsu

*******lol ik I said no more times skips but just one more cuz they have to train******

"OH, YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING ME RIGHT NOW!!!!" I yelled in anger.

Minerva isn't gonna be in the games! (Ya know how in the GMG ark she wasn't in the games at first cuz she was on a mission? This is it)

"K, listen," she explained, "it was a specific request to me, and the pay is really good. And besides, it's a really good family who needs this job. They might come in handy in the future."

"Wait," Rogue said, coming up next to me, "who's gonna replace you?"

"Yukino is."

The entire guild turns around. Master Jiemma is sitting on his big throne.

"So far, she hasn't proven herself worthy enough for me to pardon her. This will be her test."

Yukino looked shocked. Really happy, but shocked. Then, she broke a grin.

"Oh, my gos- Thank you so much, Master!"

He grumbled. "Don't thank me - I have no confidence that you'll succeed. I'm only doing it for my second daughter's sake."

I realized then that he meant me.

Smiling, I gave him a thumbs up, and he obliged with a slight nod.

Sting grumbled. "We're gonna lose."

"No, we're not," Rufus rolled his eyes. "If I remember correctly, Yukino trained with us. The entire guild trained, just in case, so she's prepared."

"All we have to do now is pack our suitcase and get ready for the Games." Rogue smiled.

"Aren't they here in Crocus? Why do we need to pack our bags?" I was confused.

"The capital is huge. And besides, they want us to stay in their special hotel. The rest of the guild will be staying in the hall that was made just for us."

I cheered. I'm really excited!

I worked my butt off so I could become a lot better, and improvement donned on me. I'm even a better swordsman, which is super awesome, too!

After the day ended, I went back to the Ladies' Hall and packed my suitcase.

Only one more week to go!

*************************************************

"Sugoi!" (Cool!)

This place is beautiful!

I never really seen this part of the capital, but it takes my breath away every time. The quirky, cute shops and rich, big houses, the beautiful scenery with many mountains, and, gosh, so many flowers!

Rogue was laughing, seeing my reaction. I stuck my tongue out at him.

He grabbed my hand, pulling us away from the rest of the guild, to one a stand that was selling flowers.

He bought me blue flowers.

What a gentleman.

They were small and light, and they were stitched together like a headband. Rogue put it on my head.

"You look like a Princess."

I blushed. "Isn't that what they call me? The Winter Princess or something?"

We looked at each other for a bit...

"Get a room, you two!"

We turned to see a laughing the entire guild laughing.

SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT

"Come on," Rogue grabbed my hand, as we ran ahead.

"Nuh-uh, I'm not letting you get away that easily!" I heard Yukino laugh, running after me.

"I can't forget this!" Rufus was dying.

Running and laughing. I felt free.

As I turned around to see my friends, my eyes landed on the one person who seemed the most pissed off.

Sting.

**************************************************************************

After we checked into the special hotel, the team and I decided to go around for a bit.

Yukino and I change into more comfortable clothes. Her, a blue tank top and blue jeans, and me, the same, just in all black.

Just before we left, I grabbed Calensye, just in case.

We all walked around, buying a bunch of flowers, eating a bunch of food, taking pictures and laughing.

Though we were all happy, I noticed Sting seemed a bit upset. Just slightly. I only saw it because I think I was the only one who saw him upset.

As much as I care about him, I was really focusing on Rogue, and, well, everyone.

Not that I had feelings for the shadow dragon slayer or anything.

Once it got dark, around 10:30, we decided to go to the town hall.

Instantly, we were hit by a swarm of fans.

"OH MY GOSH! STING-SAMA! ROGUE-SAMA! I love you!!!!!!" I heard a bunch of fangirls scream.  
I scoffed. Of course, though, a bunch of my fans came up to me, too.

"Oh my gosh, Khione-San, you're so pretty!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

This and that, blah blah blah, I mean, I love my fans, don't get me wrong, but all they talk about is how pretty I am, and not how good I am at kicking people's asses.

Then the fight broke out. I don't know exactly what happened, but someone, I think, tried to pick a fight with the Dragon Slayer's, saying that he could beat them up.

He got his ass whooped in less than two seconds.

"WHO ELSE WANTS TO FIGHT?!?!?" Sting yelled.

Yukino, Rufus, and I backed up. We weren't gonna get in this.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" The crowd chanted, and one by one, people started running towards the boys, who threw them all down with punches and kicks, not even having to use their magic.

"Come on! Give us a challenge!!!"

Then I heard a hell in the distance.

"A fight? Yes! This isn't a festival without a fight!!"

This voice sounds so familiar.

Followed by this:

"Natsu, hold up!"

Natsu? Holy shit, it's Fairy Tail...

I saw him. Natsu Dragneel, not looking a day over eighteen, running into the crowd, stumbling and falling onto his knees, seeing Sting and Rogue. My eyes darted to Sting. Natsu was his idol. I wonder how he would react to seeing him.

Sting looked unimpressed, but I could tell part of him was a bit excited to see him.

"This smell...you guys are dragon slayers, aren't you?"

"You're the famous Natsu Dragneel?" I heard Sting's voice say. "Wow..you look pretty pathetic."

And, to be honest, he does. I keep forgetting that because he was frozen for seven years, he hasn't matured either. He's still the same hot-headed idiot he was years ago. Sting mostly got over that phase. He'd crush Natsu in a second.

I don't really remember what happened after that; sting was being cold, Rogue was being silent, Natsu was being confused. Until the dragon part.

that was just kinda scary.

Natsu asked the boys if their dragons disappeared on June 7, x777. The boys laughed.

"No, they didn't," Rogue said.

"What??!" Natsu shouted in confusion.

Everyone in the crowd was eager.

I wonder what story the boys are gonna tell the fire dragon slayer.

"We killed our dragons, and bathed in their blood..." Sting started.

Oh, shit that one. Ok.

I saw the dragon slayers eyes fire up in anger. It would've been scary if I hadn't been thinking about how pathetic it was. The twin dragon slayers could crush his ass. He needs to know his place.

Rufus seemed to have read my thoughts. "Don't do anything. This would not be a fight I'd want to remember."

I scoffed. I could crush him. But, of course, I said nothing. I did nothing. I watched.

"WHY??!?!?! WHY WOULD YOU KILL YOUR OWN FATHERS?!?!"

"They weren't our fathers," Sting said in a cool voice, which was actually really scary. "And why? So we could become more powerful. Don't you know that if you slay your own dragon and bathe in its blood, you become a lot more powerful?"

"Wait, didn't Fairy Tail disappear for seven years because of Acnologia? How pathetic, that they had three-no, four dragon slayers with them and couldn't kill one dragon." Rogue sighed in disgust.

They definitely rehearsed this.

The salamander looked pissed. "You guys disgust me."

"And you disgust us, being that you couldn't kill a dragon."

"You've never seen Acnologia!! He -IT, was so huge and scary, and....it blasted pure magic out of its mouth and -"

"Such lame excuses." Sting rolled his eyes.

THEY DEFINITELY REHEARSED THIS.

"Well, it doesn't matter. See you in the arena...

....Natsu-San."

Sting turned to us. "Come on, guys."

Our group ran towards the boys, but I stopped for a second to turn around and see Natsu. I could tell he recognized me.

"You...you joined Sabertooth?"

"A lot has happened," I said.

"You're her, the Fullbuster, aren't you?" Lucy asked.

All I did was sigh.

"Tell him I said hi. And I'll crush his pathetic ass."

And I ran off


	17. WHY IS THE HOTEL ROOM WALKING?!?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking up to her hotel room moving, Khione gets ready to fight in the sky labyrinth and sees an old enemy - but it isn't her brother.

"OMGGG DID YOU SEE THAT I JUST SMACK TALKED NATSU FRICKEN DRAGNEEL OMGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sting was cheering on the way back.

"I don't really think it's an accomplishment," I laughed, "your idol now hates you."

"Well, I mean, calm on, wouldn't you do that if you were a bit disappointed in yours? And who even do you idolize anyway?"

"Um...uh..no one, actually." I scratched my head. "Master, I guess?"

"I'm excited to meet Gajeel again," Rogue said quietly. I turned and looked at him. Memories of our childhood, when he would go over to train with the Iron Dragon Slayer, and I would learn water magic from Juvia.

"You're not gonna smack talk him too, are you?" I asked, opening the door to our special GMG apartment.

"I will, if he's disappointing." Rogue shrugged. I scoffed. Opening the door, I see that the rest of the guild looked like they set something up for us.

"HEY!! YOU'RE BACK!!!!" Dobengal, along with a bunch of other members, yelled loudly, causing my ears to hurt more than they already do. (What? Sting yells loudly. Don't blame me, blame his vocal cords.)

"Ok, ok, shush now. Let our team rest, they have a lot to do. They have special orders to be in their rooms before midnight, and it's eleven right now. Let them rest.

With that, our team ran up to our rooms, and I collapsed on the bed, expecting to get a full night's rest...

 

 

....not a flying room.

At midnight, I was awoken by the feeling of...like..massive movement and no gravity.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" I yell to Yukino, who, like me, was desperately trying to hold on.

"I DON'T KNOW!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE ARE THE BOYS?!?!?!!?!?"

And we got our response when Rogue, Sting, and Rufus jump towards us in this cool-boy swag. Standing in our room now, we realized all realized that a) our room has grown legs and b) it was walking towards a labyrinth in the sky.

This can't get any more confusing.

I quickly run to the bathroom, change into my normal outfit (which is that weird brown thing btw) grab my sword, and got out, ready for whatever is gonna happen.

"Ooh! I know what this is!!" Sting stated happily.

"Care to explain to those who don't?" I narrowed my eyes, looking at the golden matrix in the sky.

"it's an entrance test," Rogue explained. "Lots of guilds send lots of teams to participate. Only the best should be in the show, and this is how they file them out."

"Where will we stay in our hotel room is..um...our source of transportation?" Yukino seemed worried.

"Don't worry. If my memory is correct, they have plenty of other hotel room sponsored by the ga- WOAH!!!"

"YOU MAY BEGIN-KABO!!!" A high pitched yet booming voice stated.

I would've taken it seriously if I hadn't seen the pumpkin head.

"COME ON!!!! THE FUN IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!!" And with that, Team Sabertooth jumps into it.

I knew that we were in an anti-gravity field because I landed upside down. "Uhhhh...ok."

Running down a path, we jumped around to dodge people. When someone was in our way, we punched them. Or kicked them. Or summoned celestial spirits of things that liked to hit people with balance scales (i have a score to settle with Libra) and just, well, going.

Fast. Agile. Sudden. That was the best way to describe my actions. I don't actually remember doing any of it, the jumping all the way up to the top, kicking some random dude in the chest and hearing an "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" and stuff, or blasting someone with ice magic. But I do remember one thing.

One person.

One face.

Not my brother.

Kagura Mikazuchi.

We made eye contact, both of our eyes widening in shock. Then fear. then anger. Then bloodlust.

Rogue saw who I was looking act, then proceeded to tell me to calm myself down. "Don't do anything. We'd get kicked out. You won't be able to fight Gray then."

We proceeded to the room with the bad paint.

The one with the nice clouds, and nice background, nice everything, but not even three seconds after entering, I saw the cracks and chips in the paint on the wall, and the team continues to run.

We got to the door, panting, and a bit tired.

We were greeted by the 'kabo pumpkin' man.

"Good job, Sabertooth-kabo, on being first place-kabo."

And then we went into the waiting room. We were ready.


	18. Announcing Us As #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once her team gets first place in the labyrinth competition, Mato (the pumpkin man) announces all the teams, and everyone discovers that their are two team Fairy Tail

"IN EIGHT PLACE, TEAM FAIRY TAIL!!!!!!!!"

I heard a bunch of boos from the outside, echoing through our chambered waiting room.

I could also hear Natsu Dragneel causing a fuss.

"I swear, they're so immature." I scoffed.

Yukino shrugged. "Weren't they always like this? Trouble making, fun loving, but still the best?"

"Former best." Sting corrected, glaring at her. "We're so much better than they are, and better than they were." Yukino looked a bit uncomfortable and apologetic by his rude look at tone.

"This is more exciting than I remember," Rufus comments, trying to change the conversation. "Maybe because Khai's here."

"I knew it would make a difference." Rogue smiled at me.

"Stop flirting."

I got a mini heart attack.

Master Jiemma and the rest of the guild entered. They all looked intense, but not stressed. Well, they shouldn't be, 'cuz Sabertooth kicks ass. We're lions. Those idiots got nothing on us.

"IN SEVENTH PLACE, TEAM QUATRO CERBERUS!!!!!!!"

A wave of cheers for the dog-like male guild. These guys are actually pretty good.

"I know you all will win, because we're Sabertooth and it's what we do, but I will remind you again. If you lose, I will kick you out of the guild, no hesitation." Master gave a look at Yukino and me, giving me a silent warning that he will kick her out even if I protest. And that if I slip up, too, he'll kick me out as well.

Shooting a faint glaring look at Master, I tightened my shoe laces. How could he accuse me of losing. Me. And how dare he mock my judgement. I know for a fact that Yukino is not going to lose.

"IN SIXTH PLACE, TEAM MERMAID HEEL!!!!!!!"

Perverted fanboys and feminist fangirls screamed.

I clench my teeth. Kagura's team. UGHHHHHHH I hate her so much.

Giving the chance, I swear I'll kill her. Or, well, beat her.

Same thing in my context.

"IN FIFTH PLACE, TEAM BLUE PEGASUS!!!!!!!"

A LOT of cheers for that one. I was wonder why until it hit me.

Isn't that really hot guy, Hibiki Lates, part of that guild?

OMG HE'S SUCH A HEART THROB UGHH. Good thing he isn't stupid and useless (like he's actually really intelligent).

Rogue saw me fangirling and frowned. I dismissed it with a wave of my hand, and he understood, laughing to himself.

I saw Sting frown at both of us.

"IN FOURTH PLACE, TEAM LAMIA SCALE!!!!!"

A small smirk formed on my face. My brother's ex-best friend, Lyon whatever-his-name-is, is part of this guild.

Hehehehehehehehehehehehheehehe it would be fun torturing him.

Get a hold of yourself, girl, you can't just hurt everyone.

Yeah you can.

Shut up, the third part of my brain said, which was "me."

"IN THIRD PLACE, TEAM RAVEN TAIL!!!!!!!"

"HUH?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Rufus yelled, standing up. "What the hell?!?! The last time I remembered, they were a Dark Guild!! What the hell?!"

"Calm down, Rufus," Sting said. "I read somewhere that they're now an Independent guild. This is why you should read more tabloids, like normal teens,"

Yukino and I nodded in agreement.

"IN SECOND PLACE...WAIT...."

and a pause.

We stood up, shocked, and circling around the announcement speaker, we waited. We knew it wasn't us, but..it was kinda surprising.

It shocked us who it was.

"IN SECOND PLACE, TEAM FAIRY TAIL??!?!"

"HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!??!?!???!????!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!" We all yelled/questioned/IDEK WHAT in absolute shock.

"TEAM FAIRY TAIL B!!!"

I was pissed. I know exactly what they were doing!!! They were sending two teams, because you can do that, because they want to be on top again.

I'M GONNA SLAP SOMEBODY.

"AND FINALLY, IN FIRST PLACE, DO I EVEN NEED TO ANNOUNCE IT?!?!?!?!? WELL, I WILL, BECAUSE THESE GUYS ARE SO AMAZING!!!!!!! TEAM SABERTOOTH!!!!!"

Those were the screams, the cheers of everyone. Our door opened, and we walked out, proud. Sting and I lifted our arms up, embracing the cheers, as if to say, 'Yes, we are the best.'

We are.

Pushing some of my short black hair out of my face, I turn to look around.

Wow. Team Fairy Tail's A AND B are both packed.  
A has, no surprise, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfillia (she's so useless), Erza Scarlet, Elfman Strauss, and....  
.....my brother.  
Playfully, I raised an eyebrow at him when we made eye contact. He narrowed his eyes. Natsu Dragneel starting whispering, pointing a finger at me.

Huh.

On Team B, Laxus Dreyar, Juvia Locksar, Gajeel Redfox, Mystogan, Mirajane Strauss, and Cana whatever-her-name-is.

I heard Fairy Tail A ranting, looking as if they were gonna punch Team B.

"OK, EVERYONE, WE ARE GOING TO NEED A MEMBER OF EVERY TEAM TO GO OUT!!!!!"

I saw Juvia Lockser go, as soon as my brother volunteered.

I turned to my teammates. "No," Sting said. "We'll put you in later, but not yet. Rufus, you go."

"Gladly. This'll be better than I've ever remembered."

And with that, the first event began


	19. Hidden ft. Purple Pudding Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE FIRST EVENT BEGINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Hide and seek," I said in disbelief.

"Yes." Sting nodded, watching from the balcony/arena thingy we have.

"Hide and...seek." I turned to look at the screen.

"Yes." He said again.

The first game we were playing is some magic hide and seek thing, called Hidden, where all the members are in the arena, but some magic force field thing turned that area into a city. A VR magic city, where they gotta run around and attack other members for points.

OOH, but with a twist. Clones of the contestants are gonna be running around, and they gotta hit the real ones.

Rufus better not lose. I saw him talking to other mages before the game started.

"READY, SET, BEGIN!!!!"

I had my eyes on my brother, knowing that either way our team would win.

Of course, I saw Juvia Lockser getting points taken away for hugging my brother's clone.

And the Raven Tail guy, purple pudding man or whatever, was stalking Gray.

No matter what, he was watching him, following him. Constantly hitting him so he would get points. Team Fairy Tail A currently has -2 points.

Huh, I thought. I kinda guessed this would happen. (What? I know my history of guilds 'n stuff)

"Ugh, this is boring..." Sting sighed, turning around to look at the view. Then he turned back around and said, "Why is Nullpudding only attacking Gray?"

"Nullpudding?" I asked.

"Raven Tail guy."

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh purple pudding man. Got it.

"Uh, those guild's hate each other. I think RT is out to kill FT." Rogue said, all matter-of-factly

"Please don't use abbreviations ever again." Sting looked like he was going to puke.

"WE! ARE! ST!!" Rouge pumped his fist in the air.

"I will slap you."

"Woah, what's happening there?" Yukino pointed to my brother getting into a fight with OMGGGGG EVE OF BLUE PEGASUS UGHH HE'S SO CUTE AHHHH and also, um, my brother's friend, Lyon, and, like, some other dudes.

"COME ON GET HIM!!" I yelled, waving my fist.

My team members were staring at me in shock. I shrugged my shoulders.

Juvia Lockser saved Gray. A wave of cheers. I realized it was the Gruvia shippers. They started talking to each other, and I could practically see the hearts flying around Lockser's face. It was sad. Who could love someone as cold as my brother? If I'm correct, all he does it ignore her, not even acknowledging her existence.

I guess that's what he does best.

AND THEN NULLPUDDING COMES OUTTA NOWHERE AND KICKS BOTH OF THEIR BUTTS AYEE LETS GO IM LIKING PURPLE PUDDING MAN.

We all started laughing, except for Yukino. "I feel kinda bad...they're getting targeted specifically..."

We were all a bit shocked, especially Sting. "The hell do you mean, 'you feel kinda bad for them? They're the ENEMY. Wow, Master was right, you are weak."

Now it's my turn to get mad. "Ok, just because she cares about people doesn't mean she's weak!"

"You cared about people. You got hurt. Now you don't care as much, and Fairy Tail cares a lot, and look where they are and where we are."

DID HE JUST GO THERE I SW-

I turned my focus back to the game, noticing that Rufus hasn't moved an inch.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING RUFUS???" I heard the light dragon slayer yell.

"He's detecting everyone's magic energy, so he knows who to attack," Rogue responded, sighing.

"oh...."

I noticed my brother getting into a little 'rumble' with that carrot girl, Beth, from Mermaid Heel, then a Quatro Cerberus member, then Lyon of Lamia Scale.

Nice.

I saw Nullpudding attack Gray and Juvia again, only after Juvia was all lovey-dovey because Gray was being threatened by Lyon.

I wonder why they were both blushing.

Probably 'cause her dress flew up (COUGH COUGH PERVERTS COUGH COUGH)"Looks like your sworn enemy's having a bit of trouble." Rogue said, coming up from behind to stand next to me.

"Yup."

"You seem happy."

"I am." I turn to look at him, suspicious. What's Rogue tryna hint?

"He is still your br- woah.." Rogue stopped.

"What is it?"

"Do you not feel it? The temperature dropped, like, 50 degrees."

I didn't feel anything, only a small but steady increase of strength and energy, probably because I'm an ice wizard, but I looked around to see other members, even my own team, start to shiver.

What?

Then I heard it. One of the hosts, a member of Blue Pegasus, claimed that it was Eve Tearm's doing. That makes sense, him being a snow wizard and all.

"So he can see the other wizards shiver, so he can get a few points." the MC clarified.

Smart, I guess. I shot him shotgun a few members, giving Blue Pegasus a few points.

I heard a bit of complaining, being that we hadn't gotten any points. Good thing we weren't negative, otherwise Master would've already killed somebody.

Still, I thought. Good way to get ahead if you're a winter wizard

"I SWEAR!!!!! WHERE!?!?!?! IS?!?!? RUFUS?!?!?!?!?!" Sting shouted, slamming his fist down on the railing. I think we were all starting to get pissed off. We weren't dead last, but we were the only ones with no points at all.

"If he doesn't show up soon, I'm gonna kick his sorry ass," Rogue growled.

"I'm worried.." Yukino whispered.

Then the shadow appeared. Darkness, suddenly, started spreading over the top. It took me a bit to realize that this was one of Rufus' dreams. A nightmare he had once when he was a kid.

What the hell's going on?

That's when I heard his voice.

"This challenge isn't interesting at all"

We all looked up, only to see Rufus on the top of a building.

"So I have no need to hide whatsoever. "

He's smarter than that. It's probably an afterimage.

"Even if I were to be found, I wouldn't be able to be hit... what's left of me is just a memory after all..."

Knew it.

Beams of light started projecting from 'Rufus'" body, hitting every member except for Nullpudding, only because he dodges last second and tried to hit Rufus, only to realize it was a hologram.

Idiot.

I also see Nullpudding get one last hit on Gray.

Ok, not a total idiot.

We won. Not that I expected anything different, but this is the first time I've actually experienced something like this. The crowd was going wild.

************************************************************

First place was, obviously, us.

The second was Raven Tail.

Third was Lamia Scale

Fourth, fifth, and sixth were Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, and Quatro Cerberus.

"AND IN SEVENTH AND EIGHT PLACE, TEAM FAIRY TAIL B AND TEAM FAIRY TAIL A!!!!!!!!!"

The crowd boos loudly.

"My gosh, they hate them." Yukino gasped.

"And love us!" Sting said, embracing his buddy Rufus in a bro-hug.

"Good job!" Rogue said, giving Rufus a high five.

"Yeah, good job!" I said. Yukino gave Rufus a thumbs up.

Rufus gasped in mock shock. "What? The high and mighty Team Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth giving me, humble Rufus Lore, the kindest of congratulations? This day is definitely worth remembering."

We all stared at him. "Ok, one, you're not humble," Sting said

"Two, the fancy words were not necessary." Rogue sighed.

"And three, you're part of Team Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth, moron!" I finished, laughing and smacking him on the back of the head, earning an "oh shush" and a "shut up" from Rufus.

The crowd was still booing Fairy Tail, especially Team A. I heard insults like, "You guys were #1! What the hell?" and "You shouldn't have joined. Now you're gonna get your ass whooped!"

I saw Natsu Dragneel. He was enraged. It was almost scary, but stuff like that doesn't bother me anymore. I saw Gray say something. He looked upset, and he bowed his head and shot a look at our team. I waved.

Lucy Heartfillia waved him off, saying something else that brightened their mood a bit. But I knew better.

I saw my brother punch a wall and give an angry look back at us.

Whatever.

I saw Master Jiemma waving at us. We all waved back. Master gave us a thumbs up, and I saw the rest of the guild cheering. Pride filled my heart.

I turned my head to look out the balcony. The first fight is about to begin!


	20. Lucy vs. Flare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first fight begins with Lucy of Fairy Tail and Flare of Raven Tail and has an "unexpected" (?) ending;

"Did you get the snacks?"

"Duh."

Rogue and Rufus dumped a bunch of bags onto the ground.

The first game was about to start, between Lucy of Fairy Tail and Flare of Raven Tail.

"Fairy vs. Raven. Who will win?" I asked myself, honestly curious about what the outcome may be. I mean, obviously, I expected Raven Tail to win, but I have to keep constantly reminding myself that Lucy Heartfillia isn't actually as useless as she makes herself seem.

Pumpkin dude explained the rules, about how the fighters can use the entire grounds, and how each fight in 30 minutes. After that...

"BEGIN!!"

 

Heartfillia first summoned a bull. "Taurus, the bull," Yukino muttered. The bull proceeded to attack Flare, who jumped up just as Lucy summoned Scorpio. He used some sand magic power and directed it at Flare, who used her..wait, HAIR MAGIC? Yes, hair magic, and used it as a shield.

"Sugoi..." I mumbled, slightly impressed. Heartfilia ordered her two spirits to work together, and they did, using the sand and ax together and attack Flare.

"That's...so cool..." Yukino gasped.

"What, the fact that two spirits are working together? You're pathetic." Sting scoffed.

"No, that's not wh- never mind." Yukino sighed, upset.

"What is it then?"

"The fact that she summoned two spirits. And of all, two zodiac spirits. That takes a lot of magic power and energy. She's a lot stronger than we think."

"That means the other Fairy Tail members are stronger than we're taking them, too..." I thought out loud. "But...how did they get in shape so fast? Did they, or were they always like this?"

"They weren't this powerful if my memory is correct." Rufus scratched his head.

Looking back at the battle, I note that Flare turned her hair into a wolf and made it attack Lucy. Yup, that's...um...normal. Well, at least the Fairy summoned a spirit, Cancer, to cut it down in a second, but the hair disappeared when it went underground.

"What the actual hell?" Rogue said in shock. "Why even is hair magic a thing?"

"Man, I don't even know."

The red-haired locks of doom reappeared, wrapping around Lucy's ankles and slamming her into the ground and back into the air. To my left, I heard some of her teammates calling out to her.

Lucy brought out Fleuve d'étoiles, the famous whip, and extends it to attach to Flare's ankle, and proceeding to say some smart-ass comeback. Respectable.

I hear the commentators going wild about everything, how breathtaking everything is and how heated the fight is at the current moment.

I shove pocky sticks into my mouth.

"Where did that other lock of hair go?" I heard Rogue ask.

"What?" Turning around, I look at my teammate.

"Not all of the hair resurfaced. Didn't you notice?"

"No...I was more focused on Heartfilia."

"He's right. My memory shows that the hair was significantly thinner when it resurfaced, but not enough to raise suspicion." Rufus said, all matter-of-factly.

I turn back around, and I did notice something suspicious. Flare had a flare (Get it? FLARE) in her eyes that looked very deranged. She used her hair to point in the direction of, not Team Fairy Tail A OR B, but where the other members of Fairy Tail were sitting in their special audience boxes. Lucy's eyes widened, and right before she looked like she was gonna say something, she wrapped a lock of hair around her body and began a torture session.

"The hell?" I questioned. Not that I cared if Lucy got hurt, but why was Flare pointing to Fairy Tail?

Quickly, Lucy gets bruised and is tangled in the red head's hair. Heartfilia does manage one last scream out though.

"ASUKA! GOMEN-"

And she never finished it. She got thrown down to the ground and whipped violently, screams out in the air.

WHISH!

A gust of wind was blown behind me. I turn around quickly to see that it was Natsu Dragneel, running towards his members. He jumps towards a little girl, and...

Oh my gosh, he saves her from a lock of red hair.

"LUCE!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Immediately, two flowing blue things come out of nowhere and SMACK FLARE RIGHT IN THE FACE!!

"Woahhhhhhhhh." Sting was in pure awe.

"OH MY GOSH!!! THAT'S- THOSE ARE GEMINI!!!" Yukino yelled, pointing.

"THAT'S WHY THEY'RE TWO OF- OHHHHHH they aren't that impressive." I went from yelling to talking in three seconds. My friend stared at me in disbelief, then shook her head and laughed.

The Gemini twins saved Lucy, cutting her free, and combining, turning into a version of Lucy...with a towel around her body.

All the pervs cheered. Then, suddenly, the Lucys held hands, at the real Heartfilia started reciting a spell.

Stars and planets starting forming around the arena. It looked like a big smackdown was about to happen. but..the stars disappeared, and Heartfilia passed out.

"The fuck?!?!" I shouted. That's it?!

Flare won.

Wow, Fairy Tail really does suck. They're, like, a B+. We're A+s with extra credit. The audience started booing. Natsu jumped down and started comforting Lucy, saying some encouraging words. I guess that's it for today.

Walking back to the hotel room, thoughts were swarming through my head. What was that spell Lucy was going to cast?

My thoughts were interrupted by food. After eating, I went to sleep early. Tomorrow was day 2, and I was determined for absolutely no reason.


	21. THE BAD EVENTS OF DAY 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabertooth's second day was a pretty epic fail, especially for Sting and Yukino...

I woke up and hit my forehead with Rogue's forehead.

"OWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW THAT HURT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted, rubbing my forehead.

"OWOWOWOW!!!" He yelled in unison.

I looked at him for a second. Then I realized something.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!?!?!?!? AND WHY WERE YOU SO CLOSE TO MY FACE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" I yelled.

"Well, one, Yukino let me in, since she couldn't wake you up. And two, I was about to scream in your ear to wake you up but you woke up yourself and we head-collided. " He explained, shaking his head. "What, did you think I was trying to kiss you or something?"

I shrugged, standing up to go to the bathroom. "I dunno."

Rogue sighed. "Idiot. Anyway, I'll be down. The Games start in an hour, so be ready by then, ok? And don't worry, I'll make sure you eat."

Rolling my eyes, I go into the bathroom and get ready for day two.

************(while we wait for loading time, I want you, readers, to know that I may be changing up some of the fights since I took Orga out and replaced him with Khione)************

"WELCOME-KABO, TO THE BEGINNING OF THE SECOND DAY OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES!!!!!!!!"

Damn, pumpkin man is loud.

"OUR FIRST EVENT IS THE GAME, CHARIOT!!!!! ALL TEAMS, PLEASE CHOOSE A MEMBER AND SEND THEM FORWARD."

I laughed. "Ok guys, I'll g-"

"I'll go."

Sting.

Rufus laughed. "Um, it contains the word 'Chariot,' hinting that vehicles will be present. If my memory is correct, you have motion sickness, so that wouldn't be the best bet. Or did you forget?"

Sting gave him a death glare. "I'll be fine. And I'm going," and with that, he ran off without listening to our protests.

"Shit...we're gonna be in last place." Rogue cursed quietly. Groaning, I put my head down and sigh, "This is gonna be very, very bad."

BOY WAS THAT AN UNDERSTATEMENT...................

**********************************************

My head was still down.

"We are in 6th place."

Rogue sighed. "That egocentric bastard."

I could hear walking. Yukino was pacing around. Rufus was confused. "I can never remember a time when we lost...."

My head was still down. "We. Are. In. 6th place." I repeated.

Kurohebi of Raven Tail (goth emo guy), Ichiya of Blue Pegasus, Yuka the "Anti-Mage"/Mr. Eyebrows of Lamia Scale, Risley of Mermaid Heel, and Bacchus of Quatro Cerberus were running towards the goal, which was to run around Crocus on wagons and get back to the arena. Natsu, Gajeel, and Sting were behind, all throwing up and dying of MOTION SICKNESS!

I looked up and winced. "That fucking idiot is going to cost us. I told him that he couldn't do it. We could have put me or Yukino in, but noooooooooo. No, because Sting Eucliffe decided that he wants to be a macho man and do everything by himself."

Yukino put her hand on my shoulder. "It's going to be ok. Hey, if it makes you feel better, your sister Minerva is coming back today. I think she's here, watching the games, but I'm not sure.

I groaned and put my head back down. "I think I'm going to die."

I could hear Rogue laughing. "You just made things worse for her."

Not bothering to respond, I turned my head a bit to see Fairy Tail Team A, aka Team Natsu. They all looked as pissed as I do. Well, in a comical way I guess, like how Rogue and Rufus are taking it, but that's because they're confident that we'll kick ass in the fights. Me? I had a bad feeling about this day from the beginning, and I'm not about to shake it off.

Lifting my head up and turning it to see the race, I notice that the mages started using their magic instead of just stamina and ability to win. Yuka used this spell of his, some Wave Boost thing, to zip ahead into first, but was then beaten by Risley, who used her Gravity Magic (Anti Gravity Magic?) to run on the side of the chariots to get in first. The extensive use of her power, though, caused her to trim down.

Yes, she lost a lot of weight, and she grew, like, four inches. But then Ichiya used that magic perfume of his, and bam! He was ahead of both of them actually in lead by a bit.

Then I saw Bacchus do something. He jumped ahead of everyone, stomping and breaking the chariots and causing everyone to lose balance and he zipped ahead in first, winning, with Kurohebi, whom I'd forgotten was the actual person in first, Risley, Yuka, and Ichiya behind him.

I turned and looked back and Sting, Gajeel, and Natsu. They were in that order, walking, or, well, crawling, because they all looked just about dead. The audience started to laugh. Laugh. I saw Sting do something I never thought he'd do in public, and that give up. Yes, he jumped off the chariot and withdrew, earning him 8th place. The TelePrompTer-TV-Lacrima thing then caught a bit of their conversation.

"Why did Fairy Tail even bother joining the Games in the first place?"

Gajeel and Natsu laughed. "We joined, because of our comrades, our Nakama, who have waited for us for the past seven years and fought back all the hate they were dealing with. That's why I did it for my family."

Alarmed, I shot up and turned to see the rest of the Fairy Tail guild. They were crying. I looked at Team A and B, and they were crying, too.

No. We really lost today. God damn it, Sting.

After finally crawling, Natsu and Gajeel crawled into 6th and 7th place, instead of jeers, they got a hell lot of cheering.

Sting looked pissed as he walked back to join us. I overheard Team A saying that Natsu had to be sent over to Fairy Tail's nurse to be healed.

Our team was silent as we approached our box. Sting stood in a corner by himself, and even Rogue didn't dare to try and say anything to him.

Now, we wait for the fights.

******************************************************

The first fight was between that Kurohebi guy of Raven Tail and Toby Horhorta of Lamia Scale. I remember Toby as the guy who, for some reason, dresses up like a dog, yells a lot, has nice sunglasses, and, like I said before, for some reason, has a sock around his neck.

When the fight began, it was obvious, seeing that Kurohebi had the upper hand with his mimic magic.

"Wow, you are really, really strong!" Toby began. "And you have a nice name!"

"Kurohebi isn't my real name." The Raven Tail mage stated, blasting some magic towards Toby.

This shocks Toby. "WHAT?!?!?!?! THEN WHAT IS YOUR REAL NAME?!?!?!?"

"Not going to say."

"Fine, I'll make a bet with you. If I win, you tell me your real name. If you win, I'll tell you my super secret."

"Uhh.....ok deal."

Right after that, AND I MEAN LEGIT SECONDS LATER, Toby is defeated.

"Ok, my secret is that I can't find my other sock." He starts to cry.

Everyone in the audience is stunned. His other sock.....is the one around his neck.

Kurohebi smiles a bit and then points to the sock.

"O-OH.....OH MY GOSH MY SOCK OH I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!! YOU KNOW, YOU'RE A REALLY NICE PERSON!!!!!"

Kurohebi stretches his arm out as if to help Toby up from the ground, or...as if to...

 

 

....rip his sock in front of his face. Toby starts to bawl. 

 

"The more precious something is, the more I want to destroy it. That's me."

Usually, I would've laughed. But a pit was forming in my stomach. It wasn't this that was making me sick...it was something else. I felt like something really bad is going to happen today.

The second fight began. The king's request for Elfman and Bacchus, but after a few minutes of the king squabbling about how he meant Erza Scarlet instead of Elfman, the game still began as it was.

"let's make a bet, like the last two did. If I win, I get both of your sisters. Deal?" Bacchus said, surprisingly sober.

That pissed the Strauss wizard off. Now a real fight's gonna start!!

A few minutes into the fight, it was clear that Elfman was going to lose; he was getting thrashed.

"His strength isn't from his magic. Or at least, this strength isn't. It's his skill in martial arts." I noted, seeing that he hasn't touched any alcohol since the game started.

"That makes this more interesting," Sting said for the first time since the chariot. He moves up to get a closer look.

After another hit, while he is still struggling to get up, Elfman comes up with the terms of his win. "I want Quatro Cerberus to be renamed Quatro Puppy for the rest of the tournament."

Bacchus laughed. "I accept," and then proceeds to take a swig from his little gourd. Elfman transforms into the 'Lizardman,' while Bacchus runs at him with the Drunken Falcon, damaging his hands.

Elfman then challenges Bacchus to see who will break first.

"Who do you think will win?" Rogue asks us.

"Elfman," I said. This had to be part of the sick feeling I was having. Fairy Tail winning. I know it, deep inside.

And I was correct. They both thrash each other, but Bacchus falls to the ground and accepts defeat.

Everyone started cheering. I closed my eyes and breathed in a few times.

The next fight was this sort of bathing suit competition between Mirajane and Jenny Realight. Mirajane won, but I was mostly in the bathroom trying to keep myself together.

This last fight though, well, it just about ruined me.

It was Yukino vs. Kagura.

I ran back as soon as I heard, right before Yukino went down.

"Ok, Yukino, listen to me. Kagura is crazy and dangerous. DO NOT DO ANYTHING CRAZY OR DANGEROUS!!! I'm telling you, you'll regret it."

Yukino smiled. "I'll be careful. I won't humiliate the name of Sabertooth. It means I have to win."

"Good luck!" I yelled.

My stomach turned as I ran back to our terrace.

As they entered the field and stood next to each other, Yukino does the one thing I asked her to not do; she makes a bet, a serious one.

"Let's make a bet."

"I'm not going to bet such small, stupid things."

"Very well, let's make a serious bet. Let's...bet our lives."

The battle begins, with Yukino calling out the paired fishes, Pisces. The two fishes rush towards Kagura from two different angles, but Kagura manages to dodge them by jumping. Yukino then opens up the gate of Libra. I smiled. Yukino is a powerful wizard, able to open to gates at once. Yukino orders Libra to alter Kagura's gravity magic, but Kagura uses her gravity magic to nullify Libra's.

I bite my lip, nervous. Please, please don't lose.

kagura grabs her sword, Archenemy, and runs at Yukino. Yukino narrows her eyes. I know what she's thinking; she has to use her last straw, Ophiuchus, the 13th zodiac key. Kagura keeps running.

"My gosh is she crazy?" Sting gasps.

I close my eyes.

"Yes."

I know what spell she is going to use. I know exactly what's going to happen. And I was right. She used her sword magic, calling upon "The Blade of Resentment," and she uses Archenemy to cut the snake into four pieces without unsheathing it. Running up to Yukino, she uses another sword magic spell and defeats her.

We lost.

"Sometimes, mermaids can devour tigers. " 

I made eye contact with Kagura. I looked at Yukino and saw her crying.

"Are you going to honor your side of your deal and give your life to me?" Kagura asks.

"Y-Yes."

Silence.

"From now on, your life is mine. You owe me your life."

And with that, Kagura walked away.

I looked down at the audience section. Master Jiemma was pissed. So pissed, that I could see his magic radiating from off of him.

Oh, we are so screwed.


	22. Night Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pissed Khione wakes up to Natsu trashing her guild, and when she tries to fight him, she starts to doubt whether or not she really is strong.

I gulped.

I'm really, really scared.

All of Sabertooth was standing in a line, with Yukino standing in front of all of us.

Master Jiemma was sitting on his throne, staring into all of our souls. I was really, really tempted to glance at Rogue, or Sting, or Rufus, or somebody, but I couldn't.

"Sting, come forward."

Sting steps out of the line, still looking down, and said, "Yes, Master."

Master started speaking. To be honest, I was too nervous to actually listen. But I knew what was coming up. I shot a nervous glance at Yukino, nothing too noticeable, just my eyes, and I saw that she was doing the same, too. I could see the worry in her eyes. I closed my eyes for a second and turned my attention back to Jiemma to show that I didn't know what was going to happen, but deep down, I guessed it. Master's going to kick her out.

I caught one last but of what Master said, something he's been telling all of us since we were kids.

"To make the skies roar... to make the earth boil... to make the seas silent. That is Sabertooth."

"Sting, I'm going to give you a warning, and one chance. One chance and that is it."

"Yes, Master. I understand completely, and I won't let you down again."

"You better not, otherwise you're out of Sabertooth."

And now time for hell.

"Yukino, come forward."

I swear my heart stopped as she went around to face Master, standing right in front of me and Rufus.

I closed my eyes tightly as I heard Master yelling at Yukino, about how angry and disappointed and disgusted he is with her. How disappointed he is with her loss and how he shouldn't have let her in the guild in the first place.

"Strip your clothes."

I look up. Oh my gosh, no...

Yukino takes off her jacket and drops in on the floor. All the boys shut their eyes tightly immediately, and I look down, not wanting to see anything.

I feel Frosch hugging my foot.

"Fro is scared..." she mumbles.

"Remove your guild mark."

"Master, please, I-"

"REMOVE YOUR GUILD MARK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Master roars. Yukino begins to use her magic to remove her guild mark, fighting down tears like I was as well. After she was done, the master told her she had ten minutes to get her stuff and to get out of the guild.

Yukino scrabbles upstairs, and everyone, after that, breaks up into smaller groups, whispering, and mumbling and getting food to eat.

"Khione, I must speak with you, too."

I nod, walking over and facing Jiemma.

"I told you. I told you she was too weak. Now look! I am just glad that Minerva is arriving, and she will be here in half an hour, thankfully arriving after that piece of trash is gone."

I nod, not know what to say. After being dismissed, I grab Yukino's clothes from the floor and run to our room. Upon entering, I see that she redressed herself and she was zipping her bag.

"Y-Yukino. Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry...Here, take these, they're yours." I handed her the clothes.

"N-No, I-I can't t-take them," Yukino said, shivering and stuttering. I realized it was because she was scared. "I need to go."

"I-ok, go. Get out of here as fast as possible, and run to the safest place. DO NOT GO TO MERMAID HEEL. I'll deal with Kagura. Run somewhere safe, ok?"

Yukino nodded, grabbed her bag, and then, gave me a hug. "You're my best friend."

"You're mine, too."

Yukino ran out the door. I thought it'd be the last time I saw her.

Leaving the room and going down the hallway, I ran into Sting and Rogue who were having their own discussion."

"...has a habit of taking things too far, I won't disagree on that." Sting stated, shrugging.

"Dude. He made leave the guild. He handled that worse than the worse way possible." Rogue argued back, crossing his arms. I can legit feel their angry tense aura radiating off of both of them, and I stepped back a bit, a bit scared of Rogue. I could feel his anger. "And besides, Yukino was our comrade. Our nakama.

Of course, Sting had to go and scare me even more. A more sadist aura started shooting off of him. "Well, you know how I feel about weak mages. And no, she wasn't our comrade, someone like her doesn't deserve that, and she sure as hell ain't my friend, only a few people here I even consider my nakama." And with that, Sting walked away.

Rogue clenched his fists, and I could see a shadow pass over his eyes. But not the angry kind. The sad kind. The one I see all the time because Rogue's so disappointed in the world.

I put my hand on his shoulder, and he snaps back to reality. "I'm going to get food, you wanna come wi-"

"GUYS!!!!!!!!! MINERVA'S HERE!!!!!!!!" Donbengal yelled.

Cue her voice: I heard her shout, "I'm back!!!!"

Rogue and I shot each other a look and sighed. "Let's go."

Running downstairs, I see Minerva holding two suitcases. Same Minerva with the blue dress, blue eyeshadow, panda ears, and maniac mindset.

"Hey, what's up, Khai? How's the GMGs?"

"Um....yeah, we crushed the first day," I said.

"And got crushed today. Stupid newbie of ours got her ass handed to her by that sword-wielding mermaid bitch." Sting grumbled.

"Hey!" Rogue shot back while helping Minerva with her suitcases. "Don't forget about your loss. Yup, that's right, Minerva-kun. Sting here decided to be in the game chariot even though he knew his motion sickness would kick in, and forfeited into last place."

Minerva's eyes went wide. "Wow."

"Hey, at least I have a good reason. I'm powerful against everything but vehicles. Yukino was just weak. Accept it."

I clenched my fist as we walked towards the room Minerva and I are now apparently sharing and opened it.

Minerva and I set all her clothes and stuff away in silence. It was starting to get late, and Sting and Rogue had already fallen asleep. I decided to call it a night and crash into bed fully dressed and not caring at all.

I got not two hours of sleep before I heard the screams.

"DUDE!!! KHIONE!!" Rogue ran into my room, half dressed and trying to still put on clothes. "SOMEONE'S ATTACKING THE GUILD!!"

"W-what?" I said, half asleep. "Where's Minerva?"

"I don't know. C'mon! Get Sting!" And Rogue took off.

I was up in an instant. I grabbed my katana and opened Sting's door. He got up, too, and grabbed my arm. "We gotta go. NOW."

I nodded and ran down the hall to get a better view and caught sight of...NATSU DRAGNEEL?!?!? What is he doing here?! Why is HE attacking the guild?

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!! YOU PATHETIC GUILD!!! HURTING YOUR NAKAMA LIKE THAT!!" He roared, blasting fire everywhere.

Nakama?

Wait...

How does he know about Yukino?

Did she run to Fairy Tail?!

Anger boiled through me, making my hand shake uncontrollably.

The black tattoos started to appear. Oh no, not this again!!!!!!

Rogue saw me from down the hall. His eyes went to my hand. Calm down, he mouthed.

I took a few deep breaths and then they went away. I turned my focus back to what was going.

BAM!

A fricken wall just exploded.

AND NATSU STARTED BEATING UP MY GUILDMATES!!!

"WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR MASTER?!?!?!?!?!" He screams.

"I'm right here. What do you want?"

"I WANNA FIGHT YOU!!!"

I heard some mumbling about how Natsu Dragneel has really lost it if he thinks he can fight us without backup. I agree.

Master Jiemma laughs at Natsu's request. "It's 100 years too early for the likes of a common guild soldier like you. If you want to fight with those on top, show me that you're qualified to do so. Dobengal, take care of this....'fairy.'"

Dobengal charged at Natsu. I winced when Natsu hit him once and tossed him aside.

"Master, let me fight him," Sting said to Jiemma.

(lol this part is different from the original so don't get confused)

"No. Let me wait a bit more. Orga, attack."

The Lightning God Slayer charged at the Fire Dragon Slayer. He threw a lightning bolt at Natsu, knocking him down to the ground. Much to everyone's surprise, it didn't hurt him as much as we thought it would. When the next lightning strike was thrown, Natsu...ate it? How powerful is he?!

Natsu knocked Orga aside with his fire lightning power.

"Khione, you go."

I smiled. I ran out in front of him and disappeared.

Actually, I didn't really disappear, I turned into air. A spell I've been working on, really hard and a bit energy consuming, but anything to be on top.

I reappeared behind him. I could feel him tense up as he realized what happened, but before he could move, I shot my winter magic at him.

"You think you can scare us? We're Sabertooth." I scoffed.

Natsu got up, with fewer scratches than I expected. He turned to me, and I could see a rage in his eyes as his fire suddenly had lightning in it. My legs turned to jelly, but before he could do anything, Sting and Rogue shot magic at him, telling him to fight Master Jiemma if he still has the balls to.

"Hmm...very well, I'll fight you." Master Jiemma. But before that could happen, which would've been very messy by the way, Minerva uses her magic to appear right in front of both of them, her hands up as if to stop them from fighting. I circle around and stand near them, sword in hand.

"Minerva? Why are you hear? I was about to fight the boy." Master sighed.

"Well, we wouldn't want the blood of the reckless boy all over the guild hall, wouldn't we? I knew you would win, Father, but how would it look to the rest of Crocus, nay, Fiore, if we killed him, or at least right now? We have to still keep up our appearances."

Minerva turned to Natsu. "Now, I'm willing to, um, overlook this little incident if you just surrender now peacefully and leave."

"Like hell, I'd do that!" Natsu spat.

Minerva smirked her evil smirk. The look in her eyes...well, let's just say that I've come to learn to not trust that look. She held her arms in a cradle position as if to hold a baby, and suddenly a blue cat appears in her hands. The one that I saw with Natsu that day in the town square. The famous Happy the Exceed.

"NASHU HELP ME!!! I'M SORRY I WAS WALKING A-AND SHE CAME OUTTA NOWHERE AND SHE H-HAD F-FISHES.." Happy continued to cry.

"Now, we wouldn't want something bad happening to this tiny little thing, now do we?" Minerva laughed.

Natsu closed his eyes and fists tightly. "Fine. I'm leaving. Just please don't hurt Happy."

Turning towards Sting, Natsu swears to settle this in the Games.

"I look forward to you losing!" Sting called out as Natsu was leaving, earning Sting one last death glare before the door slammed shut.

We all stood there in silence for a minute. Then we all drifted around the guild hall, getting food and going to sleep.

I just stayed up in my room.

I heard a knock on my door. "Come in," I call out. The door opened to show Rogue. He closed the door behind him and sat on my bed.

He studied me, how I was curled into a ball and press against the back of my bed, and how I had my head in between my knees. "What happened?"

I couldn't take it anymore. I started to cry.

"H-he k-knows."

"Who? What? Khione, talk to me." Rogue grabbed my hands and I fell onto him, my head on his lap.

"N-N-Natsu-san. H-He knows."

"That you're Gray Fullbuster's sister? So what? He tells Gray, Gray will feel awful. He should, after abandoning you and not caring about you."

"NO! I-It's that I-I'm not as p-powerful as G-Gray, and..." I started hiccuping and choking.

"Ok, Khai, calm down." Rogue made me sit upright. "Breathe. Calm down. Do you want to prove if you're more powerful than your brother? Ask the King if you can fight him. Master Jiemma can request it for you if you ask him. Now please, calm down."

I took a deep breath and exhaled. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. You did nothing wrong. Just don't scare me like that again, ok?"

Did I scare him?

"Ok, I'll try not do."

"Now go to sleep. Good night, Khai."

"Good night, Rogue."

He turns off the lights, and I fall asleep.


	23. The Next Day...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairy Tail gains another win, making Khione more determined to make sure they lose.

I have a very ugh feeling about today.

Not that we'd lose, more like an enemy will win. So obviously, Fairy Tail.

It just shocks me to think that Fairy Tail's our enemy, but I have to remind myself that they're not the same Fairy Tail I think of. Seven years ago, they were completely different.

And that's them now.

On the way to the arena, I had to constantly remind myself that nothing too bizarre could happen, like, what, a member of Fairy Tail has to fight 100 random monsters or something like that? Or one blasts magical glitter magic from her hand.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaand, of course, that's exactly what happened.

Today was a day when Fairy Tail literally crushed everyone's ass. I'm so actually pissed.

The day began with a game called Pandemonium. Erza Scarlet was on Team Fairy Tail A, and I was the representative for Sabertooth.

We all drew out our numbers, and Erza had to go first. Before that, they explained the rules, something about attacking a set number of monsters, and the total being 100. Since Erza got 1, she had to go first, but when she was asked how many monsters she wants to fight, she said all of them.

ALL

OF

THEM

Wow.

They're crazy.

We were all told to set back as Erza entered a castle of monsters and began to fight.

She requipped into Heaven's Wheel armor and charged. Erza performed this sword spell I read about, where a bunch of swords magically appear and move at 100000000 mph and they just started slashing everyone, monster after monster.

As she continued to fight, my blood started to boil more and more. She shouldn't have been able to do that! Why didn't the GMG guys stop her? Are they scared of her, because if they are, they should know she can't do shit?

My hands started smoking. But not with heat, with frost. Calm down, Khione. Breathe.

And as quickly as it started, it was finished. Erza was wielding her katana armor, and she was bleeding everywhere. She held her broken sword up to show her victory.

The crowd went crazy.

Because Erza defeated all of the monsters, the judges came up with a new event called MPF, which measures someone's magic power. We still went in the order of our number cards.

Milliana, the cat girl in Mermaid Heel, got a 365, which apparently would put her in the position of a Squad Captain in the Runes Knights. The girl smiled and meowed in pleasure. Then some guy, Nobarly, got a really, REALLY bad score, practically failing. I couldn't control my giggles.

Obra got a 4. Well, that's cause his doll went and hit the thing, so...

Hibiki was next. He was standing next to me. "Oh crap," he said. "My magic isn't something I can shoot into that. I'm gonna get a bad score."

"Do your best," I told him. "You'll be fine."

He wasn't fine. He did awful. But I didn't laugh.

My turn, finally...

Walking up to the machine, I heard all my fans cheering. This would be the first time I've done something like this for the public. Turning around, I waved both my hands above my head and sent flying kisses to the crowd. They went crazier. I saw my team giving me this annoyed look like 'LORD JUST GO ALREADY.' Well, everyone but Rogue. He was just smiling.

I faced the machine and closed my eyes. I felt like everything was just slowing down, slowly freezing, around me. I breathed in, out, in, out, in, out, and finally, I opened my eyes and shot the magic energy at the machine.

The numbers went up, up, up, up, up, up, up, up, and stopped at 2496. Wow, nice...

I guess?

Jura was up after that. I'm fucked. I looked at Master with a 'help' look on my face. He just nodded, with a look of 'it's ok' on his face.

Master nodded his head, acknowledging my fears.

JURA GOT 8544!!!! WHAT?!?!?!

The last person to go was Cana Alberona. She took off her long coat and she had...

Oh, gosh, no...

SHE HAD THE FAIRY GLITTER TATTOO!!

No way, I thought. She is not going to actually shoot a bunch of light and glitter from her hand, right...?

Am I even going to explain the rest? It was literally a cannon from Cana's hand, and she got 9999, earning her second place.

I started mumbling swears as I walked back to the stands to watch the first fight. It was Milliana and Semmes, this blue guy. It was over quickly.

The next game was more interesting. It was Laxus vs. Alexei of Raven Tail. The fight started, and Laxus was losing. Like, getting his ass kicked, losing. Kicking his ass, throwing him around, blasting him with Magic. Even the MCs were confused.

"I-Is Laxus Dreyar losing? How?" One of the guys called out. I was honestly shook too.

"I don't think I'm seeing this correctly...or...is Fairy Tail that weak?" Sting started laughing. "Oh my gosh, they are!"

"Maybe Raven Tail's super strong?" I asked.

"Are you supporting the enemy?!" Sting said coldly.

"N-No.."

"Good."

The fight went on like that with Laxus's ass being handed to him, until...wait....wait...

WHAT?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!

Ok, so, from what my eyes understood, another Laxus just punched some black haired dude who looks like an old Laxu-

Oh my gosh. OPTICAL ILLUSION.

Wow...

So Laxus won that...

The next fight was between Wendy and Sherria, who was a Sky Dragon Slayer.

Memories of Tanya, my old friend, flashed back to me. From what I can understand, Sherria can heal herself?

(Tanya's not dead BTW she just hangs out with kids her age)

Wendy starts on offense, but in seconds, the entire arena figures out what I had already known; that Sherria possesses the magic of a god. Wendy unleashes her 'Sky Drill' spell, one of those hidden Dragon Slayer techniques (which I know about from Rogue and Sting). They figure out than that Sherria can heal herself.

I see the look on the blue hair girl's face and laughed. She held on, though, so I'll give her that.

The game ended in a draw.

The last game of the day.

Fairy Tail gained everyone's hearts today.

But I hope not tomorrow.


	24. My Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tag team battles begin! Minerva and Khione go up against Erza and Gray for the first time.

We started today with a Naval Battle. Minerva and I played rock-paper-scissors to see who would go out and she had won.

I took note of all the other members participating, and how most of them were girls. (Wow.)

The battle began with Heartfilia pulling out one of her keys and summoning a mermaid chick. Aquarius, I thought.

Lockser, as if on instinct, performs the Water Cyclone spell and yelled something about not losing to her love rival. (Ok then....)

Everyone starts attacking everyone, and Jenny of Blue Pegasus kicked the only boy out of the water. Sting laughed.

The sky dragon slayer starts to attack Ms. chubby of Mermaid Heel.

"Wait, where's Minerva?" I asked.

"Over there. Look. She isn't...doing anything."

She's waiting, I realized.

Then Aquarius left, and that's when things really changed. Juvia uses, I think it was Water Jigsaw, to push everyone out of the water except for Minerva and Heartfilia. Minerva then decides to use her Ancient Magic to push her away.

"HUH?!?!?!?!?!?! HOW DID A WATER MAGE LOSE IN A WATER BATTLE?!?!?!?!" The crowd asked.

Sting, Rufus, and I yelled back "BECAUSE OF SABERTOOTH. FAIRY TAIL SUCKS!!!!!!" And everyone laughed. Lockser, for being so exceptional, got her team extra points, but who cares? The real fun is about to begin...

The five-minute rule has taken effect. I sit on the edge of the balcony, waiting to see what torture we have for Fairy Tail. 

"You know," Minerva said, "I could just force you out of the sphere, but that's not fun, right?" Minerva flashed a smile towards us, and I smiled back, knowing EXACTLY what's about to happen.

"I don't care what you're going to do," the blonde spat, "I'm going to do this for my gu- GAHHHHH!!!!!"

Minerva attacked her with a heat attack. I could see Heartfilia's confusion, but before she had time to process it, she was hit again, being burnt, beaten, and strangled. But Minerva wouldn't let her go on, oh no. She was going to keep torturing her.

Lucy tried to reach her keys. "M-My keys?! Where are my keys?!" She turned to Minerva.

"Oh, these?" Minerva asked, and threw them out of the sphere. "Do you want to give up now?"

"NEVER! I will not tarnish Fairy Tail's image."

"More than you already have? Or more than it already is? Very well," Minerva sighed, but it was instantly replaced by a sadistic look as she further tortured Lucy's body.

To be honest, if it was me, I would've done it to both Fairy Tail girls, but ultimately freeze Lockser. I know where to hit my brother, and it would be his lover girl, right?

"Look," I heard Sting whispered. I turned and saw Erza, Gray, and Natsu looked at us with Rage. I saw about 10 veins popping in Dragneel's face. If looks could kill...

All we did, of course, is look smug back.

"O-Ok, Minerva-san, you can stop now." I heard the umpires call out.

"No. This victory hasn't satisfied me just yet."

By the time Sabertooth had been officially declared victors, Heartfilia was almost dead. Minerva held her by the neck out of the sphere and just let her dangle. 

And then dropped her. I stood up on the railing.

"Oh crap," I heard Rufus say.

"What is it?"

"If my memory is correct, Fairy Tail has high family values. We just almost killed their family."

I turned to look at Orga, the Lightning God Slayer. He saw me and nodded, which meant, if we have to go and protect Minerva, he'd come with us.

"LUCY!!!" I heard Natsu and Gray scream. They almost managed to catch her, saved by literally a second.

Medics arrive immediately, along with Wendy, Sherria, and Jenny. They start to heal the blonde.

"Now!" I yell out, and we all jump into the air, landing right as Natsu lunges at Minerva.

I take out my sword and point it at Fairy Tail. They all immediately back up, probably scared by the shining lacrima blade.

I could see Erza holding Gray and Natsu back. Sting was face to face with Natsu and Sting smirked. HE SMIRKED and oh my gosh Natsu nearly went ballistic.

"No, Natsu, don't," Erza said. They calmed down enough for me to put Calensye back.

"I don't care if you are the number one guild or the strongest guild in Fiore. You have made a grave mistake in angering Fairy Tail. We are a guild you don't want to anger, and that is exactly what you did. You will pay for hurting one of our members." Erza declares in an almost scary tone.

We were silent. My guild mates and I exchanged looks until I couldn't control my laughter any more.

"You?! A threat to us? As if. Scarlet, you think too highly of yourself. Fairy Tail is nothing but trash. You have been for the past seven years, and you will remain like that. You are all a useless bunch of rowdy, drunk, crazy idiots who will never mature enough to be able to amount to anything useful." I shook my head in disgust.

"You're worse than the dirt that we are standing on right now," Sting snapped, "If anything, you have made a grave mistake by angering us, for we are going to be your downfall." 

"Says who? You? And who exactly are you? You have not right to waltz up here and just declare yourself the most powerful." Gray shot at me.

"Who declares us the most powerful? Why the government. The same government who tried to disband you multiple times, and the same government that decided that your guild is TRASH. And who am I, you ask? Guess. Or is it that hard to recognize your own little sister?"

Everyone in the arena went silent as Gray's eyes went wide with realization. "No. NO. That's impossible...you...you fell off of the mountain that day-"

"I guess I'm just more powerful than you are." I sighed. "Disappointing. The famous Gray Fullbuster. Are you even S-Class? I was, twice."

Natsu gave me this disapproving look. "I can't believe you're...her. You're not good enough to be Gray's sister."

"You have it wrong. He's not good enough to be her sister." Orga responded, speaking for once.

"Let's go, guys. We wouldn't want Khione here to embarrass her brother by kicking his ass." Minerva said, and with that, we walked away.

****************************************************************************************

"Tag team battles? SUGOI!" I cheered.

"First one: Minerva and Khione vs. Erza and Gray!"

Minerva shot me a satisfied. I smiled. "This'll be fun."

"Lots and lots of fun." She responded.

We went down to the arena, where we saw Scarlet and Gray. We walked over and stood face-to-face with our enemies.

"I choose him," I said.

"Very well," Minerva sighed.

"Prepared to lose?" Gray asked.

"As if," I smirked.

"BEGIN!!!!"

Immediately, I stripped, ending up in my black tank top and blue shorts. I threw Calensye in the air and it disappeared.

"Ice make SHAFT!" The magic circle appeared and instantly a bunch of arrows out of it, some hitting Gray.

"Ice make LANCE!" He shouted, with two lances coming at me. I jumped on top of one and ran, but WHAMMIE!

One was snaking up behind me. Pain shot through my back, like a hot feeling.

I stood up and cursed. Time for a gear change. "Hmm...Ice make SNAKE!!"

(I hate snakeu)

Ice snakes formed and slithered over. One successfully bit his leg.

"GAHHH!!!"

"These ice snakes venom's liquid nitrogen. Be glad you're an ice wizard, otherwise, you would've been dead by now. It's gonna be a bit hard for you to walk."

"Bitch. ICE MAKE: HAMMER!!!"

"Oh, lord," a huge hammer was coming upon me. "ICE MAKE: SHIELD!!" I said quickly, as an ice shield came upon me. It broke, obviously, but so did the hammer.

"Hmm....here's an idea...WATER MAKE: TRIDENT!!"

Oh, I love this spell. A water trident about 15 feet tall appeared, and, like a wave, came crashing down on Gray. I immediately froze him when he was engulfed in the water.

That should do the trick.

It didn't.

the ice started to crack and he broke free, panting and a bit tired. But not harmed.

"You done yet? ICE MAKE: CANNON!"

Gray made an ice cannon, and out came a ball of snow that was being launched at a fatal speed. It hit my arm and I flew backward, hitting the wall of the arena and cracking it, too.

I groaned. My arm was throbbing. I was too tired to use my self-healing magic. Though I was far away, I decided to give Gray a fatal injury too.

"You know what, AIR MAKE: RUSSIAN ROULETTE!!"

An air bullet came flying out and hit Gray on the temple with a blow. He was knocked unconscious. I had won.

Or so I thought.

Slowly, IMPOSSIBLY, Gray Fullbuster stood up. "I will not lose to you," He said, his body shaking with pain and anger.

"And I will not lose to you," I spat. "Let's see who has stronger willpower."

Gray shook his head. "How did you end up like this?"

"Ask yourself that question. How did I end up like this?"

We both just stood there for a second. Then, somehow, we both charged at each other at the same time.

"ICE MAKE: PRISON!" Gray yelled. And I was now trapped in an ice prison.

I didn't want to have to use this, it always makes me feel awkward and drains my energy a LOT, but I turned myself into the air.

The air which is me flew around, until I turned into my solid, human form, behind Gray. Because of that, I was also wearing the clothes I had stripped earlier, and now holding Calensye.

Gray realized and turned around. I pointed Calensye to the sky.

Don't fail me now.

The sky darkened and a bolt of lightning went straight to my sword, with a cool dramatic effect. It left as quickly as it came, and now I'm face to face with my brother.

I pointed Calensye at him. Gray took a step back, obviously afraid of the glowing blue lacrimia blade that was sparking with electricity.

"Give up," I said. "Or I'll just obliterate you."

"I won't give up. I will not be a disgrace to my gu-"

"Don't you get it?! Your guild is already a disgrace. YOU are a disgrace. You left your baby sister to die on a mountain when a demon came to attack your village. Because of it, at the age of 10, I became an S-Class wizard in Sinister Beetle. What were you doing?" I lowered my sword a bit

"At the age of 7, I was training with one of the greatest ice make teachers. At 8 I joined Fairy Tail."

"Oh, right, Ul, the one who saved your dumb ass because you decided to chase after Deliora. And now she's dead, all because of you." I sheeted Calensye

I realized a little too late that I hit a sour spot.

"What the hell did you just say?"

I slowly backed up. I'm screwed. But I couldn't show it.

"Freeze," I said and smirked. The process began. I could see his skin turning blue and I could feel his blood freezing.

"There's nothing you can do-"

"ICE MAKE: GEYSER!"

I waited. The spell didn't activate-

Nope, I take that back. The spell did activate. Right under my feet.

And I was shot up into the air. Very, very high up into the air.

Pain coursed through my body like fire. I couldn't feel my hands.

I started to choke. Can't breathe.

Wait...

Air.

Ozone.

That spell

Breathe

I found myself using a spell, a very powerful spell, in order to breath using the thin oxygen layer.

I turned into the air again (third time, how have I not passed out yet?)

I flew back around, this time landing right behind Gray with Calensye in my hands.

I blasted him with the lightning.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I could see his skeleton. Is he dead yet?

No, he is not. He is still standing. How is he so strong?

Has he unlocked his second origin? Oh my gosh, he has? That's how Fairy Tail has been so in shape...

Their bodies would've been, not useless, but it would've needed a lot of work.

My second origin had been unlocked, yes, but my strength is nowhere near what Gray's strength is right now...

No, I told myself. I will not be shaken.

"Can you not just lose?" I asked.

"You know what, screw doing this for just Fairy Tail. I need to kick your ass to show you your place."

That was my last straw. The black tattoos started reappearing on my right arm. They were a simple tattoo, but I had to be careful.

Don't use it too much or for too long. That's what Tanya had told me. That's how you don't go insane.

Well, I'm going to go insane if I don't win.

No, I can't use this. Not yet.

"AIR MAKE: POISON ZONE!" I yelled out, trapping Gray in poisonous gasses.

"WINTER MAKE: HURRICANE!!" A powerful spell.

Winter. The ultimate form of my magic. Combines ice, snow, water, and air.

Instead of "borrowing" a hurricane, I created my own mini one and charged it right at Gray Fullbuster.

"Baka na no? (Are you stupid?) I'm no dragon slayer, but I think that ice magic just charged me up."

"Good to know. I won't make that mistake later," I spat.

"ICE MAKE: GUNGNIR!" And with that, a huge lance was charged right at me. I almost dodged it, but it hit my lower body before I could completely run away, and I was shot into the ground.

I bit the ice and ate it, but didn't suck it up. The tattoos were still present, but I made a mental note not to use the magic. Not yet.

We were both tired and drained of energy. But we weren't about to give up.

We both charged at each other, ice make positions in hand and yelled "ICE MAKE:" but right then, the time ran out, earning us a tie, since apparently Minerva and Erza didn't defeat each other, either.

"Hey, Scarlet, Fullbuster. We'll beat you next time," Minerva called out.

"Next time?" I asked.

"Tomorrow. And before you ask me, the only reason I didn't kill Scarlet was that I wanted to wait until tomorrow. Make it more, memorable."

"What were you doing then?"

"Simply dodging her childish attacks and occasionally hurting her majorly."

I nodded. I didn't want to explain to her that I couldn't beat Gray. I have tomorrow. I learned from this fight.

I'll get him.

**********************************************************************

Next fight was Sting and Rogue vs. Natsu and Gajeel.

We all know who's going to win.

The battle began with Sting and Rogue staring down Natsu and Gajeel, then the Fairies managed to land a few blows to the Tigers.

"Wait, how are they letting themselves just be pushed around like this?" I shouted in anger.

"Calm down, girl." Minerva sighed.

"Is this the strength you used to defeat your dragon parents?" Natsu taunted.

Sting smirked, and looked at Rogue, who nodded.

They punched their fist together. "DRAGON DRIVE!!"

Dragon Drive is the spell that third generation dragon slayers use in order to get to Dragon Force, the ultimate form of Dragon Slayer Magic. While it is still a very OPed state, since it is easier to get to, it is a bit less effective.

FINALLY! Sting and Rogue switch to offense and are able to get some serious damage to the puny Fairies.

Then the tide turns again, and the Fairies get the upper hand for a bit.

UGH. Chapati Lola, one of the commentators, keep talking.

He asked Yajima what he thinks, and he said that the Twin Dragon Slayers are simply outmatched.

Then Sabertooth fully unlock Dragon Force, making them unimaginably strong. 

"Rogue, dude, stand back," Sting said. Oh, I know what he's doing. He's going all macho-man. I'm just praying he doesn't screw up.

Rogue quietly stood back, not bothering to argue.

I heard Gajeel and Natsu murmur among themselves. I can see a bit of fear in their eyes. Not enough to shatter their confidence, but enough for them to realize that Sting is strong.

Sting began to fight, to destroy. One of his most powerful attacks destroys the arena ground and made them fall into the mine under it. Right before they fell, though, Natsu performed Fire Dragon's Sword Horn and Gajeel did Iron Dragon's Roar.

After that, it was all based on what we could hear.

I could hear Sting blast the two other mages one more time before they fell to the ground. Had he won?

Rogue jumped into the hole, and I think they both canceled Dragon Drive. But they were wrong, Fairy Tail wasn't done. I heard those two starting to bicker before I heard Gajeel starting to scream and throw up. My gosh, did Natsu push him down a mining cart?

"OI! STING! ROGUE! FIGHT ME! THIS'LL BE PAYBACK FOR UNDERESTIMATING ME EARLIER!!!" Dragneel yelled. Is he crazy? Does he actually have a death wish?

The Twins were so confused. That much was obvious. But, being them, they activated Dragon Force and charged, using combination spells (spells that use both of their magic) and shot them at Natsu.

But Natsu emerged victoriously.

Oh my gosh.

Natsu won.

Sting and Rogue are in big trouble.

**************************************************************************

We were all standing in the guild hall. Instead of like the day Yukino was kicked out, we were all just standing around the guild. Until Master came in. We all stopped what we were doing, and Sting and Rogue approached him.

"What sort of disgraceful act have you put on during the Games? WHY did you lose?" Master shouted.

"It's just that...Dragneel's strength exceeds our own by an ample amount," Rogue said, trying his best to choose his words. He didn't succeed. Master was enraged.

"YOU ARE WEAK!!! I SHALL NOT TOLERATE WEAK MAGES IN MY GUILD!!! REMOVE YOUR GUILDMARKS!!!" Master roared. As he said that, he stood up and pushed his arms out, his magic blasting everywhere sending Sting and Rogue flying.

"N-" I try to scream out, but Rufus and Orga hold me back. I turn around with tears in my eyes, but they just shook their heads. They're hurt too. If I do anything, I realize, I could just make it worse.

I see Lector out of the corner of my eye walking up to Master. NO, I almost cried out.

"Master, I understand why you are mad, but Sting and Rogue were very tired. They hadn't slept the night before due to the fact that they were training and inadequate sleep causes..."

Lector kept on rambling on. I almost felt a bit of hope inside, because Jiemma put his hands down and scrunched his eyebrows a bit, but it was gone as soon as it came.

"Who the hell are you?" Jiemma asked. "WHY IS THERE A CAT IN MY GUILD?"

I was about to say he was my cat, but that idiot Exceed Lector took off his jacket and turned around. I shot a look at Sting and Rogue. Oh, he's so dead.

"Master, I'm a member of Sabertooth!" Lector stated.

"And why do mere animals have the mark of my highest pride, the Mark of Sabertooth? Disappear!" And with that, Master used his magic to disintegrate Lector.

The guild hall fell silent. I looked at Rogue and some him clutching onto Frosch in fear of her dying, just as Lector had a few moments ago.

I head snapped towards Sting. The look on his face...

Oh my god, it was a pure rage. I don't I have ever seen him this angry.

"YOU KILLED HIM!!!" Sting roared, and right as he said that, he shot a beam of light right at Master. No restrictions. Nothing.

Sting put a hole in our master.

Orga and Rufus let go of me. I fell on to my knees. I couldn't even cry. I felt so weak and powerless.

"This is the first time, in all my memory, I've ever seen Sting so mad," I heard Rufus whispering. Orga and Rufus tried to help me up, but I pushed them off and ran towards my adopted father.

Minerva appeared right in front of me.

"M-Minerva...K-Khione..." Jiemma gasped in front of us. He was dying.

There was blood everywhere.

Sting was on his knees. He, too, could not even cry.

Minerva started clapping. Everyone looked at her. My eyes went wide. Our father is dead and our friend is in pain.

"Congratulations, Sting. You have officially surpassed my father, making you a candidate for Sabertooth's guild master."

"M-Minerva, what are you saying-"

"Father, I suggest you keep quiet. If anything, we are simply following your logic, right?" My sister stated.

I turned to my friends, smiling. This is great! Sabertooth will finally have a fresh start with Sting as our master. Right?

Of course, I was wrong.

"Do you want to know what makes you different from Natsu Dragneel? Unlike the fire dragon slayer, when you fight, you fight to win. You fight for survival, honor, and then your guild and friends. The salmon haired boy's reason to fight and live is his friends and family. He's too emotional. I guess that's one thing Jiemma did correctly," Minerva started.

"Minerva," I said slowly, "What are you trying to say?"

"I actually liked that exceed, Lector a bit. So right before my father could've killed him, I sent him somewhere.

Sting jumped up, his anger and fear melting off of his face. "You did?"

"Yes," Minerva smiled. But there was something about that smile...

"Minerva-kun, you're the best!! Please, can you give him to me?"

"No."

Everyone was silent again. "I did agree with my father on one thing, and that was keeping Sabertooth as Fiore's number one guild. I will give you your friend if you succeed in our last day's event, making sure that we are number one."

The silence was still there. I could feel everyone on their toes, ready to charge and slaughter Minerva.

"I agree," Sting mumbled in defeat.

*********************************************

"What the hell?!?" I shouted at Minerva once we entered our room.

"What do you mean, what the hell?!" She shouted back.

"Why would you hold the exceed against Sting? That makes you just as bad as Jiemma!"

"Never say that!! I am nothing like him."

"He would beat us, you, if our training did not satisfy him. He would put us together, make us fight. He was scream and shout and blast magic at us if we cried."

"And that's how we are so powerful now."

"HE POISONED YOUR MIND!" And right when I said that, just for a split second, I remembered my brother and Fairy Tail. Didn't they say something like that to me? And as quickly as it came, it left.

"Poisoned my mind, if anything, your-"

"No, Minerva, stop. I'm not finished. When we were younger, you used to tell me how much you hated it when Father did that. You used to say when you grew up, you would make sure that we and our friends were safe. Now we are grown up, and you are just as mad. It doesn't matter if we were children who didn't understand. Pain is pain, and family shouldn't do what our family did."

Minerva was silent, her eyes a little wide in shock, but I kept going.

"I get why we want to be the number one guild. We want to be number one for pride and honor. But there are so many other ways we could go about it besides fear. And even if we don't number get one, being up there, being one of the closest, like Lamia Scale or Blue Pegasus, isn't an embarrassment, because the audience doesn't laugh at them."

Minerva raised her eyebrows. She sighed in defeat. "I get why you say what you say, but trust me when I say I am your older sister and I am trying to do what is best for everyone. Winning is what is best for everyone."

"Is pride the only thing that concerns you?! Only when you let shame overwhelm you, will the crowd laugh at us. Did you see Fa- I mean, all the other guilds when they lost? They held their heads high and no one laughed at them. No one laughed at us, either, but if we had actually embarrassed ourselves than they would have. Don't you get it?! The only thing we have to fear is us embarrassing ourselves by letting fear consume us."

Minerva shook her head. "When did you start preaching?"

"Minerva I swear-"

"Ok, listen. I get what you're trying to say, but listen to me when I say this."

She grabbed my arms and set me down on the bed.

"The only thing you need to focus on is winning. You may be right, winning might not be everything, but isn't hardworking everything? Don't you want to be paid off for your hard work, or your pain and strength to be shone to the world? Don't forget what Gray Fullbuster did to you."

I nodded. Minerva's words knocked some sense into me.

"And always remember, Khione, that Sabertooths thrived in the winter time. Be the winter that lets our team thrive, Khione."

I nodded again. Minerva got up and opened the door.

"Oh, and sis? Don't fuck up."

She closed the door with a bang. I sighed and lied down on the bed.

"Yeah, don't fuck up, Khione."


	25. Our Downfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last activity on the last day, the Grand Magic War Game, brings a tragic downfall for Khione.

Sabertooths thrived in the winter time.

I kept walking.

Be the winter that lets our team thrive, Khione. 

It was hard to get Minerva's words out of my head.

Don't fuck up.

I was getting more and more nervous. Every time Minerva tells me to do something, I end up doing the opposite.

I hope this time will be different.

********************************************************************

The last day's event was called 'The Grand Magic War Game.' Basically, it's "the last person standing". Whatever guild the last person is from wins. Sounds fun to me.

Each guild is called out, one by one. I stand proudly with Sabertooth. When Fairy Tail was called out, I noticed something peculiar; Dragneel was missing and in his place was Lockser.

The game began. The members of Quatro Cerberus- I mean, Quatro Puppy were taken down easily, even Bacchus. The Trimens, or the "beautiful dudes in Blue Pegasus", successfully took down two members of Mermaid Heel, while two members of Lamia Scale are taken down by Kagura.

"GUYS!" Minerva yelled as we were running. "WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T FIGHT JURA OR KAGURA. SOMEONE ELSE WILL TAKE CARE OF THEM!"

"Ok!!" We shouted back.

Looking back at the screen, I notice that the members of Fairy Tail haven't moved yet. I figured they have some grand master plan behind it, but I'm not worried about it.

"Guys, split up!" Sting commanded. "And be prepared to assist one another!"

"Good luck!" I shouted. I think I might need it the most, though.

Fairy Tail finally started moving, and because of that, Rufus launched a memory make spell on them. Somehow, though, they all dodged it. I turned back to see Rufus. He looked so shocked. I don't think he's going to be running after them for a while.

I keep running. I come across a member of Mermaid Heel and use my air magic to throw her into the air and I kept running.

After getting pretty far, I jump up onto a building, sit down to hide, and watch the games.

I notice that two out of three of the Trimens are knocked out. Hibiki, however, wasn't one of them.

Good job, man.

Then he gets frozen by Gray.

Nice way to ruin the moment.

I jump down and just kinda walk around. Not really much for me to do. I heard the MC's announce that Team Blue Pegasus is out.

Well, that sucks.

I also hear that Lamia Scale and Fairy Tail and now tied with Sabertooth for first place.

Time to shank someone.

**************************************************************

I see Erza Scarlet running towards...something. I decide to go all "Creepy Stalker" and started to follow her.

After running up to one part of the arena, I see her stop. She asks herself out loud, "Where is she?"

Kagura appears out of nowhere. I see the shock on Erza's face. Was she expecting someone else? Wait, why was she expecting someone in the first place?

Either way, the two women get into battle position. Well, start to get into battle position. A familiar looking wormhole opened up, slapping both mages and pushing them onto the ground. Of course, it was Minerva.

"Well, ready to fight?" Minerva snarled.

I smiled. My cue to join. Right before they started to fight, I interrupted them, blasting the two other mages with air magic.

"Minerva, you wouldn't mind if I joined, right?"

"Of course not, Khione. Please, do come." My sister smirked.

The battle began the four foremost female wizards began.

*******************************************************************

At first, the four of us are quiet. I can feel the magic radiating off of all of them, and when I turn to face everyone, we were all glowing with a colored, magic aura.

Then, we rushed into battle. Clashing and thrashing, and even after blasting so much magic at each other, none of us seem to get an edge.

(Yes, I'm technically fighting Minerva, too, because technically only one person should be left, but it really should just be one guild)

Catching her off guard, Erza successfully kicks Kagura into a wall, yet she takes herself with Kagura.

Minerva attacks Kagura, somehow failing to injure her, though. I blast boiling water at Erza's face, pushing her backward, and throw a deadly snowball at Kagura.

Minerva jumps backward and stretches her arms out. I know what spell is coming; Yagdo Rigora, a spell that causes a huge explosion.

"Khione, I know you want to fight, being one of the strongest female wizards, but you know you're needed elsewhere." Minerva raises an eyebrow.

I nod my head, and dissolve into a pool of water and letting myself evaporate. I stay long enough to see Yagdo Rigora activate. A huge explosion is made, blinding everyone and engulfing our part of the arena.

Erza and Kagura still stand. Minerva grimaces. Using her magic, she pulls out her leverage; Millianna. I know what game she's playing at.

I laugh out loud, that scare and shock the two non-Tigers.

"Minerva, I think you've won..." I say.

"I know I did. Now go."

"Ok."

I turn into a little thing of mist and fly away. It's time to fight Gray Fullbuster.

*******************************************

Gray sits alone in a park-like setting, tense. Ready for battle.

I appear in front of him. He stands up, alarmed.

"W-What the hell?"

"Air magic," I respond simply. I don't expect someone weak like him to understand.

I hear the commentators focusing their attention on us, saying stuff like 'Brother vs. Sister' and 'A Showdown Many Have Been Waiting For.'

I was one of those 'many.'

We stand there for a second, analyzing each other's magic, before I throw Calensye into the air, and watch it disappear.

For the a long time, I have been practicing a few spells to use with the sword. Recently, I put a very strong binding magic spell on the sword, so once I unsheathe Calensye, it will have so much power that I could kill Gray and every member of his wretched guild.

Not even giving him a second, I start to attack.

"AIRSPACE: ZETSU!" I shout. I raise my palm as the purple magic circle appears, with fiery explosive air circles only I can see. Gray looks around, wonder where the attack is, and then...

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" The air exploded around him. I could see the burns starting to appear.

Gray was on his knees, almost unable to stand up. "Aerial," I say, putting two fingers to my forehead and then pushing my hand out, creating a tomb that lowers his oxygen and increases the pressure.

"Do you want to know why I'm torturing you like this?" I asked Gray. I saw him look up but say nothing. I shrugged.

"Figured you wouldn't know. It's because you left me to die on the mountain. The one our village was on, in case you forgot."

"I didn't forget," Gray managed to spit out.

"Oh, really? Then how come you hardly ever mentioned Papa or Mama when you talk about your story. You spoke of them once and you never spoke of me, and all you talked about was your precious teacher Ur, who died because of your sorry ass."

I think that pushed some buttons because Gray started to stand up, breaking the Aerial spell.

"I refuse to lose to you," Gray growls. I scoff. He looks like he's already lost, with his ripped clothes, scarred and bruised skin, and the fact that his left arm is injured to the point where he needs to hold it up with his right.

"There is no way you can win."

"Try me, little sister. ICE BLADE: SEVEN SLIDE DANCE!!"

He swings his arms around, swords appearing at his elbow, and he lunges at me. I dodge one, but get a nasty sized cut on my thigh and am pushed backward by the impact.

"ICE MAKE: BATTLE AXE!!" I shout, creating a huge battle ax and swinging it at Gray, almost cutting him in half.

"Chikushou!! (Damn it)" Gray swears. He narrows his eyes and hits his hands on the ground. "ICE MAKE: FLOOR!!"

Ice quickly spread up, and before I could move my feet up, my feet are stuck, frozen onto the ground.

I try to break free. Why won't my feet budge?

I feel something flying towards me and I flinch, looking up. That was a mistake; it was Gray punching me in the jaw. My feet broke out and I fell to the ground.

I get up, weakly. I spit blood out of my mouth and shoot Gray a dirty look. Growling, I decide to unleash some of my merciless spells. "AIRSPACE: METSU!!"

I swing my arms, engulfing Gray in my Airspace, about to take away his magic and leave him defeated on the ground, but then Gray somehow managed to perform Ice-Make: Lance, which makes me dodge it.

Shit. Even beginning to perform Metsu takes a lot of energy.

"WHITE FURY!" I shout, using one arm to shoot snow at Gray, pushing him onto his back.

"ICE MAKE: ICE IMPACT!!" Gray brings down a huge hammer.

Wow, that's a big ham-

WAIT I GOTTA MOVE!!!!

Quickly, I jump out of the way, rolling over and saving myself, just as the hammer comes crashing down onto the ground.

"WHITE OUT!" I hit Gray with another flurry of snow. Just as Gray is surrounded, I use my magic to heat up all the snow, performing 'Water Lock' on him, and raising the water's temperature to well of 212 degrees (or 100 degrees - whatever's boiling where you live)

"What? Didn't you say not to leave you in a cool place for too long?"

I saw him try to move his hands as if to perform a spell that would save him from his Prison. Laughing, I released the 'Water Lock' and let his limp body hit the ground with a thud.

He laid there for a minute. Is he dead? My heart started to race with joy. Finally, I thought, I could finally avenge Mama and Papa.

But no, he wasn't dead. He was very much alive and-

"ICE MAKE: ICE CANNON!!!"

The snowball ice cannon hit me in the head. Great. My hesitance gave me an edge.

"ICE MAKE: ICE GEYSER!!!" Icy spikes grew from out of the ground, shoot me up into the air. Unfortunately, I was too weak to do anything.

"ICE MAKE: KNUCKLE!" A sense of deja vu overcame me when my feet were frozen again to the ground, this time though, I was attacked by flying ice fists from the sky.

It's more painful than I care to think about.

I was K.Oed and on the ground, or they thought. I got up, hesitantly. My brother and I were both weak, but we obviously weren't going to give up.

I willed Calensye to come back.

I wasn't going to unsheath it. Not yet. I looked Gray in the eyes as he realized that I was holding our family's most powerful heirloom, The Sword of The Master, my Calensye.

What was the spell that Kagura taught me? The one where I can call upon the sword to cut through things without actually opening the sword up?

Ah, I remember now. Defeating me won't so "easy" anymore.

We both were still for a moment before we both clashed again.

Gray lunged first, shooting ice spikes at me, but, without moving, I held onto my sword and muttered 'Cut through the damn ice' and LITERALLY THE ICE WAS CUT INTO PIECES AND IT FELL TO THE GROUND.

We both stood in shock until I broke into a grin. "Aw, sweet!"

(All the way over to where Minerva, Kagura, and Erza are, Kagura mentally curses herself for teaching her 'Style of the Undrawn Long Sword')

None of Gray's moves was a match for mine, as I kept on slashing everything. Of course, though, bad luck always seems to find me, and this time, it came in the form of my ego.

(when does it not though? like gurl, yea got some serious issues...)

"How long are you going to keep hiding behind your katana?" Gray taunted.

"It's not really hiding behind if it's weapon," I responded. It didn't bother me at first.

"Why don't you fight me hand-to-hand again? Remember when we did that when we were kids? And how I always won?"

I heard the crowd go ooooooooooooooh

"That's because you were a foot taller than me. You aren't now," I sighed.

"Is that fear I hear in your voice, little sister?"

"No. I think you need to get your ears checked, headass."

"Let's make a deal. You win, I'll tell you what you want. I win, you tell me what you want."

"Ok, deal."

"But no swo-"

"TOO LATE!!"

I wasn't going to lose. My years of anger, hatred, betrayal, sadness, they were all about to be paid off. I remember one time I asked Rogue and Sting if your heart turns empty once you get your revenge.

They said it won't if it gives you the insurance you need. This will.

I unsheathed Calensye, and damn, it impressed.

Unsheathing it caused an explosion, the force being able to destroy an entire sector, yet Gray still lives! Worse part? The impact didn't hurt him at all. Whatever shield spell he used must have been powerful...

But nothing is powerful enough for this.

I hold the sword in both my hands.

"I summon the powers of my ancestors," I mumble.

Come on, this has to work.

And it did. A blinding white light transforms me from my original outfit to another; an outfit of an ice samurai.

A blinding white light transforms me from my original outfit to another; an outfit of an ice samurai 

I was hovering in the air. My powers, my strength, they were so much stronger. Just with a simple thought, I created a blizzard. A blizzard which my brother would definitely not be able to handle.

Looking around, I see this entire sector is under my control. There is no way that Gray Fullbuster would be able to win.

I let Calensye disappear once again. The sword is for last.

"WATER MAKE: GUNSHOT!"

Boiling water shoots towards my brother, pushing him backward.

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!" I shout out.

I attack him with more and more magic.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU?!?" Gray screams.

He tries to attack me but fails; I use my air magic to through him to the side.

"DO YOU NOT KNOW?! YOU BETRAYED YOUR BLOOD, YOUR FAMILY!! YOU FORGOT US, YOU FORGOT ME!!! YOUR OWN SISTER, WHO YOU PROMISED TO PROTECT!!"

I could feel tears going down my face. I'm getting too emotional, but that could be a good thing...

"YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME!! BUT I GREW UP WITHOUT A BLOOD FAMILY BECAUSE YOU NEVER PUT THE EFFORT IN TO OPEN YOUR EYES AND SEE THAT I WAS SO CLOSE!! THAT WE COULD HAVE BEEN A FAMILY AGAIN!!!" My emotional instability was causing a massive storm.

Now my brother will pay. I finally felt a part of me...break.

A part of me that I was holding in for so long. The part that held pain, sadness, everything.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I was shooting so much magic towards Gray. I had my eyes closed.

I had to win.

I had to.

For Mama.

For Papa.

For my Sabertooth family.

For my Sinister Beetle family.

For me.

I felt a hand grab my wrist. I opened my eyes in shock.

"I told someone...I would seal their darkness away...do I have to do the same for you..?"

That was my limit. I wouldn't take it.

Pushing Gray backward, I bring Calensye back. I unsheathe it once again, letting the katana's lacrima glow and cackle with all the magic energy it had stored.

I blasted all the fire, ice, earth, wind, air, everything. All the magic that I had been gathering up over the years, I let it all out. But...

But Gray was still there. He...he was blasting his magic!!!

"I CAN'T LET YOU WIN!! I'VE LOST TOO MANY BATTLES!!"

"I WON'T LET THIS DARKNESS TAKE OVER YOU, KHIONE!!!"

"YOU BROUGHT THIS DARKNESS UPON ME!!!"

We both stopped shooting. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, but a pair of arms engulfed me in a hug.

"Then let me help you."

But then, I was blasted with some sorta magic, and everything went dark...

***************************************************

I woke up on the ground, and my body was too weak to move. Slowly, I managed to push myself up.

Looking around, I saw a not so pleasant sight. during the fight, almost everything got destroyed, and some things were on fire...which I don't get since we are both ice users.Gray was on the ground too, facing up and breathing heavily.

I closed my eyes. I knew it.

I lost.

It felt like my world was crashing down in front of me. I was never really strong, was I?

I heard the commentators saying stuff like 'It was a close battle' but so. they turned back to Minerva, Erza, and Kagura.

"FUUUUUCCCCKKKKKKK!!!!!!" I shouted, beating the ground. How is this possible?

"Calm down," Gray said, finally catching his breath.

"Calm down?! How can I calm down?! This is the most humiliating defeat I've ever had-"

"You said that you would answer my questions if I win, so I think you owe me an explanation for what the actual fuck is going on with you," Gray said sternly, standing up.

"Ok, don't think you can just walk back into my life and assume the 'older brother' role again, just because you beat me or whatever."

"That's not-"

"Just leave."

He narrowed his eyes. "Fine."

And he left. I didn't care.

*********************************************************************

Since I lost, I could just do whatever I wanted.

After first, I went back to the Sabertooth stand, but then I got bored, so I snuck back into the arena. I didn't really pay attention to the fights. I was mostly waiting for Rogue and Gajeel's fight to come back on the big screen.

I sat on the rubble of a broken house, mostly hidden from sight. I truly, truly hope that our plan to win actually succeeds. Not just so we can win, but because I miss Lector.

Oh, Lector. Despite his occasional (READ: constant) attitude, he was a loyal friend, always trying to encourage everybody and making sure that his friends were safe.

Sting can't afford to mess up. After all, Lector is his exceed.

Then it came.

Gajeel and Rogue.

I watched intently.

"I understand..." A beaten and bruised Rogue said.

"Huh? Understand what?" Gajeel responded, narrowing his eyes.

"Why you wanted to join Fairy Tail. It didn't make sense at first, but...you joined because of friendship, something that doesn't exist in Sabertooth."

I narrowed my eyes a bit. While he has a point...am I not a friend of Rogue? Or did he mean the guild overall?

While I was contemplating my problem, I notice Gajeel chuckling and squatting in front of Rogue.

"Isn't your little frog-cat Frosch your friend?"

Rogue chuckles a bit, a rare look of pure childish happiness spreading across his face. "Yeah, she is..."

They kind of sat there for a minute. Are they gonna fight...or..?

Rogue's pupils dilate. He starts freaking out, standing up and shouting. He puts his hands to his heads and curls up into a ball.

I start paying attention more, realizing that...Rogue was afraid. He was screaming at...a voice in his head...to get out.

Then I notice his shadow. HIS SHADOW HAS A FACE

HIS

SHADOW

HAS

A

FACE.

"ROGUE!!! ROGUE, CALM DOWN!!!" Gajeel shouted, slowly backing away from my frightened friend.

The Shadow slid up the wall, solidified itself, and then entered Rogue, possessing him.

"What the shit?" I said. Rogue is in danger. HOLY SHIT ROGUE IS IN DANGER!!!

Wait, Gajeel's in danger too...

BUT ROGUE!!!!!

I!! NEED!! TO!! SAVE!! HIM!!

I need to help him.

But I can't.

Don't care.

I'll at least try.

I, very sneakily, jump off the building I was hiding in and land on my feet. I started sprinting towards the tower that Rogue and Gajeel were fighting at, but it was kinda hard since THE FUCKING SUN WAS IN MY EYES BUT OK.

I kept on glancing at the scream.....Lord, Rogue has Gajeel in a choke hold, and he activated Dragon Force because the Dragon Drive tattoos were all over his body.

No, Rogue.....please don't turn into a killer.....

I started sprinting faster. Fuck...I can't use magic otherwise I'd be half dead when I reached the tower.. so all I can do is run.

FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK ROGUE IS GOING TO KILL GAJEEL!!!!

Who is that 'Shadow'?

"OOOHHHH IT SEEMS THAT GAJEEL HAS EATEN ROGUE'S SHADOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chopati shouted.

"NANI!!!!" I shout. (It means what)

Wait...

Don't tell me he's gonna go all 'Iron Shadow Dragon' on Rogue.

That...would be very bad.

"Wait....I remember you now..." I heard...oh my gosh, Gajeel, with his ink black shadow scales and his pure white eyes....there were literally metallic shadows flowing out of him...

The hell?

"You aren't Rogue...you're my pupil, my sworn brother...Ryos..."

Ryos?

He doesn't mean.....

FLASHBACK TO WHEN THEY WERE LIKE 13 OR SOMETHING

"Oi! Khai!" I turned to see Ryos facing me. He had his bag ready and he was practically jumping up and down. I've never seen him so happy.

"Yes, Ryos?"

"Come on!!"

I sighed and grabbed my bag.

Ryos had convinced Master to let me and him go to Sabertooth for one week every month to train with Phantom Lord's Gajeel. Well, just Ryos. I was going because A) he would be lonely and B) if he was alone he would probably do something dumb.

We raced each other to the train station, both of us ultimately tying, and grabbed the first train Oak Town.

After about 10 hours, 13 games of cards, 8 naps, and a bunch of sitting around, we finally arrived.

Ryos was fast asleep on my shoulder. Well duh, it was pretty late.

"Ryos, dude...Ryos!" I shook his shoulder.

"ugh..Y-Yea?"

"We're here."

That got him up. He shot up, pushed his bangs up and rubbed his eyes.

We hurried off the train and started adjusting our clothes and hair. The realization that WE WERE ABOUT TO MEET OUR IDOLS, SOME OF THE MOST FAMOUS WIZARDS OF ALL TIME, just hit us.

Ryos smiled at me after he put his cloak back on. "You ready?"

I adjusted my black cape. "Sure."

We grabbed our bags and ran down to the waiting area.

There he is.

Gajeel Redfox, in the flesh.

He was there, looking around, with a pissed look on his face. He looked so cool, with the piercing and the intense look.

"My gosh," Ryos breathed. "It's him."

"When you meet him, will you tell him your real name? Or will you just say Ryos."

Ryos looked at me. "Just Ryos. I don't want to be 'Rogue.'"

"Ok..."

"Oi! Kids! Are you from Sabertooth?"

"Y-Yes," Ryos said, holding his head up high. "I'm Ryos Cheney. This is Khione Fu- I mean, Orland."

"Hmph. Ok. Come on."

He turned around and started walking. Ryos and I looked at each other real quick before running after Gajeel.

"So, Ryos, why did you choose me?"

"You're my idol," Ryos said simply.

"I'm not really one to idolize."

"It's...well...it's hard to explain. You're strong and independent, and you inflict fear into people. I...want to be able to do that."

"You're a kid."

"And I'm strong, too" Ryos narrowed his eyes, trying to be intense and scary. It sorta worked.

Gajeel raised his metal eyebrows. "Ok, kid, not judging. What about her?" He nodded towards me.

"She's my guild master's....well...I guess you could say adopted daughter. She's not really part of my guild, she's part of Sinister Beetle, but Master Jiemma said that he's going to adopt her."

"Cool. She here to train?"

"No," I said, "I have nothing else to do."

Gajeel laughed. "You two make a cute couple."

"WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!!!!!!!" We shouted.

"Ok," Gajeel shrugged. Out of nowhere, it started raining. Juvia Lockser, I thought.

"We're here," Gajeel said, as we arrived in front of a dark castle. "Welcome to Phantom Lord."

*****************************************************

"Ok, now, Ryos, tell me, what type of magic do you use? Steel? Titanium?" Gajeel said. Gajeel, Ryos, and I were outside on a field somewhere outside the town.

"No, I'm the Shadow Dragon Slayer." Ryos shrugged, using his foot to draw swirls in the dirt.

Gajeel narrowed his eyes. "D-Dragon...slayer? I thought me at the Salamander of Fairy Tail were the only ones..."

Ryos shook his head. "No, my best friend, Sting, is the Light, or White, whatever, Dragon Slayer."

Gajeel nodded.

I was sitting in the corner, playing with a pool of water nearby. I scared a duck by making the water float around it.

It was funny.

Gajeel smiled for the first time. "Well, Ryos, we're both Dragon Slayers, we're both very dark, and we both look alike. From now on, we're brothers. But don't call me Gajeel-nii, or I'll kill you."

*********************************************************

My gosh, that was so long ago...

"And you didn't idolize me, or, at least, didn't just idolize me. You FEARED me. Let me remind you of that fear."

And with that, Gajeel shot at Rogue.

"NO!" I whisper-yelled. I stopped running and watched.

"Wow...two elements," The 'Shadow' in Rogue's body said.

Gajeel makes himself disappear by turning into a shadow before hitting 'Shadow' from behind. "Shadow" takes on the form of a shadow as well, but is grabbed by the shadow by Gajeel and tossed into the air.

"IRON SHADOW DRAGON: ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A huge explosion comes flying out of Gajeel's mouth, hitting Rogue...not 'Shadow', because it left before it could get hurt...

FUCK THIS. I closed my eyes and willed myself to turn into air. Thankfully, the MCs weren't watching anymore, so when I appeared in front of Rogue, no one else really knew.

I fell onto my knees and gasped for air. I placed my hands on the ground to steady myself. Damn it, I'm really tired.

I look up in anger. "What the hell did you do?!"

"Nothing. He attacked me, I attacked him."

I turned around to see a totally K.O.ed Rogue. He was passed out cold, and I think he has a concussion.

I stood up, thought I shouldn't have because I almost fell down, and I willed Calensye to fly next to me. I unsheath the sword and point it at Gajeel.

"If anything happened to Rogue I sw-"

"NO!!" I heard a squeaky voice say.

Frosch ran in front of me and said: "FRO WON'T LET YOU HURT ROGUE-KUN AND KHAI-KUN!!"

Gajeel, who was still on the ground, laughed and looked at me and said, "Don't worry, I won't."

I narrowed my eyes and put the sword away. Frosch ran up to Rogue and shook him and asked him "Are you ok?"

He opened his eyes. "What happened?" He asked, and his eyes roll to the back of his head and he passes out.

I laughed. "Idiot," I whispered.

"Ya know, I still think you make a good couple, Orland. Or should I say Fullbuster?" Gajeel asked. I sighed.

"Just...Khione."

******************************************************

I stayed with Rogue, using my magic to heal his serious wounds.

The two of us stood on the tower, while Rogue watched the Games and I watched the sky.

It was already nightfall, which meant that Sting must do his final act.

"Khione, um...Sting said that he wanted to tell you something after you do the final act, so I suggest you get a start." Rogue said quietly.

Quietly?

Why is he so nervous?

"Do you know what it is?" I asked, still watching the moon rise.

"No," Rogue muttered.

I nodded, adjusting my white skirt and hair. "I'll be back, I guess."

"Yeah...see you soon."

I petted Frosch and started walking down.

****************************************************

I decide to stand in the background, unseen and unheard, as I watch Sting get ready to fight.

Just as we planned, he shoots his light cannon into the air, signaling Fairy Tail to come to him.

After a few minutes, the battered team arrives.

I could feel Sting smiling as he challenges all of Fairy Tail to attack him at once, to which Scarlet agrees.

Ok, I thought to myself, he has this under control.

Sting smiled, and he was getting ready to perform some heavy duty spell, but...

He stopped.

I turned my gaze to Fairy Tail, and...I saw them all standing strong.

Is that why?

Is he scared that no matter what he throws at them, they'll just stand up again?

No, Sting...

What about us being number one?

He can't do this.

He can't.

He did.

He fell to the ground.

"I surrender."


	26. "You."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sabertooth's tragic loss, Sting tells Khione a dark secret.

"I surrender."

The commentators exploded. The attention was turned back to them and everyone was partying.

Fairy Tail had won.

I fell to the ground with absolute shock. We lost.

Sabertooth lost. How is that even possible? They were weak and all they were doing is glaring at him. They could have shot him with all the magic they could and Sting would've still won.

That dumbass.

Once I knew no one was watching, once Team Fairy Tail had turned and left, I got up from my hiding spot and ran over to Sting.

"Sting, you baka, what is wrong with you?!?!?!" I shouted angrily. "Y-You cost our team a victory! Do you know how much sha-"

"I wouldn't have been able to beat them." He said, his head still hanging low.

I don't think I heard him properly. "...What did you say?" I asked slowly.

"I-I wouldn't have been able to beat them," Sting repeated. He looked up at me. "You should've seen the look. No matter what I would have done, they would have beaten me."

I was angry. Infuriated. Did he just admit defeat?! "You're right, Sting. You would've lost. I should have been the one to fight them because I would have beat them."

Sting smiled sadly. "Maybe. Maybe not."

I scoffed. "Whatever. What was it you wanted to tell me so badly?"

That question made Sting stand up, his face revealing a grim expression. Uh-oh. Whatever he did must have been serious...

"M-Maybe we should step away from here," Sting said, gently grabbing both of my wrists and slowly pulling me away, so we were behind a bunch of rubble.

"Sting, you're scaring me. What is it?" I asked, nervous.

"I, gosh, I don't know how to say this."

Is he going to confess his love for me or something? Why is he so nervous?

"K-Khione...remember when you first joined our guild...you told Master Jiemma it was because you came back from a mission to see your guild slaughtered?" Sting asked hesitantly.

"Y-Yea, why- oh my gosh, do you know who did it? ...Sting, if Master made you keep it a secret, then I'm not mad at you-"

"T-That's not it...I-I know who killed them, but that's not it."

Oh

Oh my gosh.

"K-Khione, it was-"

"You." I gasped.

Sting was sobbing at the point.

I stepped away. Confusion? Anger? Hatred? What was I feel right now?

"Y-You killed my guildmates?! WHY?!"

"M-Master wanted y-y-you to j-join S-Sabertooth," He said, hiccupping. "I v-volunteered to d-do i-it."

"You VOLUNTEERED?! YOU HAD A CHOICE?! YOU MONSTER!!!!" I screamed.

"I WANTED YOU WITH US TOO!! I'M SORRY-"

"SORRY DOES NOT BRING THEM BACK!!!"

Just when I shouted that a new feeling hit me. That moment of realization I had when I was talking to Minerva, the one where I suddenly understood why Fairy Tail was always, is always, and will always be right. The one that escaped me.

It's because of their morals. They stand for something. Family. Love.

Nothing that Sabertooth has, or will ever have.

I shook my head, stepping farther and farther away from the boy I thought I knew.

"I hate you." I spat.

I turned and sprinted away, tears streaming down my face.

Rogue, please tell me you had nothing to do with this.

***********************************************************************

I found Rogue where I left him, near the top of the tower.

"After you left," he began, "Milliana found Lector and gave him to Sting."

"Did you know?" I said immediately after.

Rogue looked away.

"So you did," I breathed. "Were you part of the mission?"

Rogue shook his head. "I was offered, but I declined immediately. I didn't want to kill innocent people. I figured you'd join Sabertooth on your own time."

I nodded slowly. I felt relief wash over me. At least Rogue...well...

At least I can still trust Rogue sort of. But wait...

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"I- Well, if I did, I would've gotten expelled from the guild. Also, I didn't want you hating Sting."

"Too late for that now," I mumbled. Out of nowhere, I went over to Rogue and hugged him.

I started to cry. "Everything is so fucking confusing."

Rogue hugging me back, pulling me close to his chest. "I know. Trust me, I know."

I wanted to stay like this. Peaceful.

Then, the explosion happened.


	27. DKF 1 - Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a flashforward to 7 years, Queen Khione of Fiore recalls how her teenhood, specifically the day where the dragons take over. Remembering that she can go back through the Eclipse Gates as well, she decides to try to save the world. Meanwhile, King Tomas requested help from the guilds on the fated day of July 7, x791

**Future Khione's POV**

I sit here, idly, waiting for my love to return.

Soon growing bored of just sitting in the huge, shadowy and ice throne room, I decided to venture outside the walls of the castle.

I sigh, remembering that I'm not allowed to go too far, so I decided to go to the balcony and see the world.

Sickness overcomes me as I see the sight of destruction around me. Dragons everyone, killing off humans. Dead, burnt trees, where a huge forest once was. Deserted, destroyed buildings, where children used to run around and smell flowers. My stomach felt sick, remembering that this was my home, where I grew up as a child.

_Crocus._

The only ones left alive? Rogue, my love, my husband, and me.

But do I even love him anymore?

Part of me says yes, but part of me is terrified of the deals and decisions he has made.

My heart aches for my friends, and for the boy I'd fallen in love with.

I wish I could go back in time, to when I was 17.

_But I can._

The Eclipse Gate.

I rush inside, ignoring the questions of the dragon guards that were assigned to me.

Running back to the beautiful throne room, decorated pictures of ice and shadow, displaying how Rogue, my gosh,  _killed_ all the other mages, were surrounding me.

The metal door was there, in front of me. It seems my husband had forgotten to turn it off.

It was still a tiny bit open.

I am going to deeply regret this.

I rush through.

********** **older khione is so formal and fancy and then there's present day khione** **********

**Present Khione's POV**

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON??!?!?!" I shouted, confused. We were running, trying to get out of the tower.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?!?!" Rogue shouted back, panting a bit.

"'CAUSE YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE SMART, DIPSHIT!!!!!!!!!"

"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME A DIPSHIT, YOU ASSWI- holy fuck."

"Wha-"

And then I saw it.

King Toma had all the wizards getting gathered together. Every single member, injured or non-participant, were standing in guild order.

"Everyone, please, go to your guild!" Some guard called out.

Rogue and I quickly rushed over to the Sabertooth group.

"What's going on?" I whispered to Rufus.

"I don't know. According to my memory, this has never happened in GMG history." He said, shrugging.

I nodded slowly, unsure of what to think.

King Toma cleared his throat, looking scared. "Um...Mages...We have a situation." He started.

I nodded slowly again, still unsure.

"That metal door you see to your right, that is part of something called the Eclipse Project. That is a cannon. A weapon. Something to destroy dragons."

**_ "WHAT?!?!?!!?!?!?" _ **

"My daughter, Hisui, has been sent visions from a wizard who claims to be from the future, saying that in 3 hours, on July 7, x791, the world is going to be overtaken by thousands of dragons, and...well...Fiore, no, the  _world_ , needs your help defend its future.

**_ "WWWWWHHHHAAAATTTT?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!!??!?!!" _ **

The King cringed. "L-Look, I understand if you don't want to help, but we are in a desperate situation-"

"WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT NOT WANTING TO PARTICIPATE?!?!!?" I heard a mage shout.

"YEAH!?!" Another voice responded. "THE ONLY THING WE'RE MAD ABOUT IS THAT THE DRAGONS HAVE A BIT OF AN ADVANTAGE, WITH US BEING TIRED AND ALL!!"

We all laughed.

*************************************************************

"This will be a night to remember," Rufus said, laughing, trying to keep a light mood.

I chuckle in response, not wanting to break his spirit. At least he's trying.

Sabertooth had been instructed to stay in a certain area of Crocus in attempt to keep the people safe.

"You're right," Rogue chuckled, seeing how Rufus' playfulness was keeping us amused.

Sting tsked his tongue, angry and disappointed.

My blood boiled. The very fact that he was annoyed by such a small thing irked me, especially since he didn't something so awful to me voluntarily and kept it a secret for  _years_!

The worse part? He acted sad about it and was there when I was grieving as if he  _cared!_ While I was spending months trying to track down who could have killed them, I didn't think to consider that one of my own nakama could've done it.

I guess that last part was on me. But either way, right after Sting made that stupid sound of disappointment, I exploded.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP STING!!!!! UNLIKE YOU AND YOUR STUCK-UP, TRY-HARD, ARROGANT, RUDE ASS, WE ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT EACH OTHER AND WANT TO SPEND TIME TOGETHER!!!!" I shouted, my arms flailing around like I was some sort of puppet in the wind.

"OH, RIGHT, LIKE I GAVE AN ACTUAL SHIT ABOUT THIS GUILD AND THE PEOPLE IN IT!!!" Sting shouted back, crossing his arms in anger.

"OH? SO YOU DIDN'T CARE ABOUT ROGUE? OR MINERVA? OR ME? WAIT, OF COURSE, YOU DIDN'T CARE ABOUT ME, OR YOU WOULDN'T HAVE _MANSLAUGHTERED MY ENTIRE GUILD!!!"_

"Wait, WHAT?!?!?!" I heard Tanya shout from behind me.

I spun around. Oh, Tanya has grown so much over the ages. She's now a few inches shorter than I am, but she still has the same long pink hair.

"D-Did Sting-sama kill the members Sinister Beetle?" Tanya asked hesitantly, slowly walking up to where us older kids were as if she didn't want to believe it.

"Yes," I said coldly, "he was the one responsible."

Tanya's face...gosh...she looked almost lifeless, with her wide, still eyes, shallow breath, and shaking hand.

"...Be glad that we have a crisis on hand, otherwise, I would've tried to kill you," Tanya whispered. "But you will pay."

I narrowed my eyes. Not to be a prick, but Tanya would die if she tried to fight Sting. But for the sake of loyalty, I nodded my head.

And she was right, we do have a bigger crisis on hand right now; dragons.

I clenched my fists. The anger in my blood did not cool down one bit.


	28. DKF 2 - Battle For The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter begins with Future Khione, who successfully made it out of the Eclipse Gate. Then, it switches to Khione's point of view, who is still irate from her fight with Sting. After another argument with said dragon slayer, Khione storms off and runs into Fairy Tail, just in time to learn that the Eclipse Cannon isn't a Cannon, and is the gateway to 400 years in the future.

**Future Khione's POV**

_Is this a dream?_

I look around at the night sky, covered in beautiful diamonds that I can't see back at my home.

_This can't be real._

Seeing straight ahead, I see that Fairy Tail is stationed close to the Eclipse Gate, just as I remembered.

_It is true._

I'm back.

But where is Rogue?

No problem, but I have to keep myself hidden. If I get caught, I might be mistaken for the visitor from the future, if they already haven't met Rogue.

If Rogue catches me, however...

I'm doomed.

With that thought in mind, I slowly make my way to the left, sneaking through the beautiful, elegant royal garden.

After passing through the gate, I sprinted down the path.

There are 5 people I have to find; Ultear, Gray, Natsu, Rogue and myself.

***********************************************************************************

**Present Khione's POV**

"WHEN ARE THESE DARN DRAGONS COMING?!?!!" I shout, jumping around (yes, JUMPING) in anger. "I'M SO BORED!!!!!!!"

"Khione, if I remember anything from the multiple years of knowing Sting and Rogue, is that if  _they_  are as violent as they are to us, angry, evil dragons aren't something we want to have around." Rufus sighed, writing something in his book with his feather pen (quill?)

"But I'm  ** _so_**   ** _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORED!!!!_** "

"Do you want me to sing for you?" Orga asked, pulling out the microphone he always keeps in his pants.

I shrugged. "Sure!"

"SAIKYO, SAIKYO  **(the strongest)** , NUMBER ONE!!" Orga started.

I could feel my entire guild's hatred toward me.

"WE ARE THE LEADERS-"

"Oh-KAY, that's enough," I go over to Orga and snatch the mic from his hands, then throw it into the air and shoot it with an ice bullet all cool-like.

Orga's jaw dropped. "M-My mic..."

"I'll buy you a new one."

"Is that a promise?"

I sigh. "It is NOW!"

"IT BETTER BE!!"

"I just said it is!"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Ok," Orga said at last, "I believe you."

I threw my arms up in the air in confusion. "HAVE I EVER GIVEN YOU A REASON TO DOUBT ME?!"

Orga erupted.  _"YOU JUST BROKE MY MIC!!!"_

I cocked my head at him. _"BOY IF YOU DON'T-"_

"QUIET!!"

We all spun around, just in time to hear the big clock strike midnight.

We all stood in silence. July 7th, x791.

The lunar eclipse is today.

 _It_ begins.

***************************************************************

Sabertooth stood in silence. Not because of anger, but because of fear.

_Fear of dragons._

We're all on high alert now, just in case one of those cursed, stupid, darn lizards come flying in.

I had my arms crossed. My hands itched for something to do, like to unsheath my sword from my back, or slap someone.

My eyes were closed, in order to maximize my other senses. Also, because there was a certain person I didn't want to see.

_Sting._

"That's it," I sigh, frustrated. "I physically cannot wait here any longer. I'm going to walk around."

"Take someone with you," was all I got in response. I narrowed my eyes at the voice's owner, Sting.

"Piss off."

I turned around and stormed away.

"Khai-"

"FUCKING, SHUT UP!!!" I shout, spinning around. "Why the hell should I listen to you, huh?! Yo-You LIAR!!!"

"I WAS DOING IT FOR YOUR GOOD!!"

"HOW, IN  ** _ANY_** POSSIBLE WAY, IS THAT GOOD FOR ME?!?!?!?!!"

Before hearing his explanation, I stormed off.

************************************************************************

I sprinted around the corner. I needed to leave.

I need to get as far away from Sabertooth as possible.

It's wrong to say  _everyone_ in the guild is arrogant and rude. That's not true, though. They were all just too scared of Master to show feelings.

Sting, on the other hand, is exactly what's wrong with this guild.

I kept running, somehow ending up near the town square.

 _Fairy Tail._  This is the place they're guarding.

"Shouldn't you be with your guild?"

I spin around. Oh gosh, Erza Scarlet.

I tried my best to play it cool. "I should."

Erza raised her eyebrow. "But you're not."

I nodded slowly. "Yup."

Erza just stared at me for a second, then smiled. "You remind me so much of him."

 _Gray._ I fidgeted uncomfortably. "Oh, uh...thanks, I guess."

Erza opened her mouth to speak again, but we hear a loud sound.

"THE ECLIPSE CANNON IS OPEN!!! WE WILL BE SAFE!!!" We hear someone shout.

Erza and I give each other a questioning look and sprint towards the Cannon, where Wendy Marvell and Heartfillia stand.

There it was; a sight of beauty and pride. The metal doors were wide open, and a blinding light illuminated from inside.

"Wow," I breathed, "So much power. So much energy."

"Yes," Erza said, concerned. "Too much."

The young dragon slayer laughs. "Our future doesn't seem so bleak now," Wendy smiles, "With the gates open and all."

Lucy smiles as well. "Yep, you're ri-"

We all spin our heads to Lucy, whose eyes were wide with fear.

"Lucy-san?" Wendy asked.

She started walking towards the gates.

"LUCY!!" Erza called out.

"HEARTFILLIA, BACK UP!!" I shouted, running after her.

"NO, STAY BACK!!"

"What's wrong?!" Princess Hisui calls out.

She turns around and says in the most serious voice:

**_ "I HAVE TO CLOSE THE GATE!!" _ **

******************************************************************************

Princess Hisui was fuming, her face so red it looked like she was the essence of Christmas.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT?!?!?! THE CANNON IS THE ONLY THING THAT WILL KEEP US ALIVE!!!!"

"IT'S NOT A CANNON!!" Lucy screams out. "WHICH MEANS THE ONLY THING THIS CAN BE IN A GATE!!"

Heartfillia points to the metal doors. "T-This gate connects to our time, TODAY, to 400 years in the past, in the time of D-"

**_ BOOM _ **

**_ THUMP _ **

**_ THUMP _ **

**_ THUMP _ **

"EARTHQUAKE!!!!" I heard young Wendy scream from behind me.

It felt as if the world as suddenly flipped. As if I couldn't trust even the ground underneath me to carry me up.

 _No_ , I realized.  ** _Not_**   _an earthquake._

Looking at the gate, my stomach coiled with fear.

Coming out of the blinding light, was a Dragon.

**_ "ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _ **

Everyone near the gate was sent back flying in the air.

 _This is must how flying feels without control_ , I thought, terrified as my body coursed high through the air and landed almost 30 feet backwards.

The impact was painful, pushing all the air out of my lungs and leaving me in a burning, choking, and vulnerable state.

Suddenly, I was pulled up. I turn to face my...rescuer, I guess and was met by my brother.

We just stared at each other for a second, then I nodded to show my thanks and was about to run off when he grabbed my arm again.

"W-Where are you going?" He asked.

"My guild," I managed to say calmly. "I need to warn Ro-them."

It was his turn to slowly nod. "Be careful."

"You too."

I ran out.

Panting heavily, I managed to stumble into some of my guildmates.

"Khione," Rufus gasps, grabbing my shoulders to steady my scared self. "I've never remembered seeing you like this. What happ-"

"D-D-D-D-D-D-DRAGONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I manage to stutter out.

Everyone's face went slack.

"What's going on?"

Quickly, I filled everyone in, with the Cannon being a gate, and the dragons, at the attempts to close the gate.

"Someone needs to find Yukino...she has the other Zodiac keys!!" I call out once I'm done.

"How is that going to help?" Rogue questions.

"The 12 zodiacs should be enough strength is Lucy can't get the handle shut."

"No need to worry, I'm right here, Khai-sama!"

_Yukino?_

I turn around, and face my silver-haired friend.

"YUKINO!!!!!!!"

I crush her with a hug.

Letting go, I shove her and shout out: "GO SAVE US!!!"

She smiles and runs off. "I will."

My heart is racing. My head is spinning. Everything is happening so fast.

This is a war.

*******************************************************************************

**A/N**

**so remember how i said this chapter will have real action? like, fighting**

**HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA**

**i lied**


End file.
